Broken Hearts and Promises
by We Are The Stuff Of Legends
Summary: It's a whole new year and tensions are high between Elizabeth and James. Al, Rose, and Scorpius are on a mission to get the two together. But a hidden enemy might sidetrack them...must read The Hogwarts Cupid to understand. ElizabethxJames minor RxS
1. Back To Square 1

Hey guys, it's good to be back! Here's the first chapter to the sequel of **The Hogwarts Cupid**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Back to Square 1**

**Written By: TheChannyWizard

* * *

**

"Funny how we're back here again, isn't it?" Elizabeth Katie Wood sighed, looking out of the window on the Hogwarts Express. Elizabeth was the daughter of the famous Quiditch players Oliver and Katie Wood and had two younger twin siblings; Aaron Michael Wood and Simone Jessica Wood, who were starting Hogwarts this year. She was quite good at Quiditch herself and was a 4th year in the house of Gryffindor. Elizabeth had pin straight black hair which she had let grow over the summer; it now reached the middle of her back. She had an amazing body and all the guys practically drooled over her. She was extremely tough and was best friends with the Potter and Weasley families.

"I still can't believe that James didn't answer _any_ of your letters!" Rose Margret Weasley exclaimed. Rose Weasley was the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley and had a younger brother named Hugo, who was also starting Hogwarts this year. Rose Weasley had the brains and looks of her mother; except for the hair. The reddish- orange hair ran through the Weasley family; practically every single Weasley relative she knew had orange hair. She was in her 3rd year in the house of Ravenclaw. Rose was the girlfriend of Scorpius Malfoy, her best friend (and boyfriend) along with her cousin and other best friend, Albus Severus Potter. She was also good at Quiditch and was Keeper for the Ravenclaw Quiditch team.

"Well I can! All he did was write to _Pricilla Presley_," Albus, or Al as he liked to be called, spat, putting more emphasis on the girl's name. Al was the middle child of the Potter trio, and son of the all famous Harry Potter and his wife, Ginny Potter. Al had an older brother, James, and a younger sister, Lily. He had murky brown hair, a mix of red and black they all said, and had inherited his deceased grandmother's green eyes. Al had matured over the summer and had grown to be a charming young man who was more compassionate, yet still had that sense of adventure inside of him. He was in his 3rd year in the Ravenclaw house and was seeker, just like his father, for the Ravenclaw Quiditch team.

"He isn't the same James I know," Lily Luna Potter chimed in. Lily Luna Potter was the youngest child of the Potter trio and was the daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter. She had red hair with black highlights, which she had persuaded her mother to allow her to get. Lily was a practical young lady and this was her first year at Hogwarts, so she didn't have a house yet. Lily had her mother's eyes and she had two older brothers, Al and James. Lily was especially close to James and felt extremely hurt when he ignored her and shut himself in his room all day long.

"Do you think Pricilla did anything to him?" Scorpius Malfoy asked, his hand unconsciously grabbing Rose's. Scorpius Malfoy was the son of Harry and Ron's school enemy, Draco Malfoy; but Scorpius was much different. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes and was in his 3rd year in the house of Ravenclaw. He was Al's best friend and Rose's boyfriend. Scorpius had been tormented by James in the beginning of the year and the two had had their differences, but had united once Rose had been raped by 5th year Derek Hunter. Scorpius was one of the beaters for the Ravenclaw Quiditch Team

"Oh, I don't think so...I-I guess it's ok...I mean I have Morgan, and Celia, and J-Jason-" Elizabeth began until Al interrupted her.

"Jason? Really, Elizabeth, _really_?" Al retorted. Elizabeth shook her head.

"He's changed, Al. And besides, I suppose I'm not a friend of James anymore," she said with such bitterness, it made Al's heart swell with sympathy. "Anyway, the train's arrived at Hogwarts. We have to go," and with that said, she got up, took her luggage, and headed out of the door.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Rose asked worriedly, as she started to get up and take her luggage out of the upper compartment.

"There's no way to know for sure..." Aaron Michael Wood said. "Anyway, let's hurry up!" Aaron and his twin sister Simone quickly ran out of the compartment, Lily and Hugo right at their heels.

"Well guys, you ready?" Al asked, his face full of eagerness and excitement. Rose giggled and took her luggage in one hand, and Scorpius' hand in the other and ran out. Al shrugged and ran after them.

By the time Elizabeth had unpacked and come to the Great Hall, the Sorting Hat was already finishing up its song. Jason waved a hand over and Elizabeth grinned, running over to the ash-brown haired boy. Professor Moony cleared his throat and the whole hall grew quiet.

"First years, please join me at the front of the hall. When I call your name, please step forward and sit on the stool. The Sorting Hat will be placed on your head and it will call out your house. After your new house has been named, please go take a seat at that designated house table. _Alyson Arbitrary_" Professor Moony boomed and a scared young girl took a seat.

"_Ravenclaw!_" the hat cried, and Rose, along with all the other Ravenclaw students, stood up and cheered for their new housemate.

"_Carmen Arcane_" Professor Moony called. And so the list went on.

"_Lily Luna Potter_" Professor Moony bellowed and Lily bravely stepped up. The Hat was just barely placed on her head.

"Ah...another brave Potter! GRYFFINDOR!" It bellowed and the Gryffindor students stood up and cheered. Elizabeth clapped, happy that she was with most of her cousins and her.

"_Hugo Weasley_!"

"Ah...you take after your sister I see...RAVENCLAW!" The Hat bellowed and Rose cheered loudly as Hugo's face broke into a broad grin and he ran over to his sister and company.

"_Aaron Wood_!" Professor Moony called and Elizabeth stood up, excited to see where her brother was going.

"Not very brave I see...and you have lots of smarts...very practical...I shall put you in RAVENCLAW!" it decided. Elizabeth felt a little disappointed but clapped nonetheless. Her brother really did deserve to be in that house; he was the Ravenclaw type of guy.

"_Simone Wood_!"

"Hm...so much braver...very adventurous, not like your brother...but more like your sister so you shall be in GRYFFINDOR!" Elizabeth hooted and cheered as Simone squealed and ran over to Elizabeth and Jason. Elizabeth hugged her tight.

"Congrats Simone! Welcome to Gryffindor!" she laughed as the others patted her on the back.

"All right, first years, follow me!" Linda Montague called and Simone hugged her sister goodbye and ran towards the others. Jason grabbed her hand and she smiled.

"Let's walk back together, k?" he asked hopefully. Elizabeth blushed and her golden auburn eyes sparkled as she grabbed his hand and they ran together. Jason wasn't such a bad guy after all. He was sweet, caring, loving; everything James wasn't. Not to mention tough, funny, adventurous, and oh, she could go on. Elizabeth took a glance over at James and was saddened to see him with Pricilla again. They were talking and snogging, something Elizabeth couldn't stand. James spotted Elizabeth and grinned. He told Pricilla something and she glared at Elizabeth as James turned his back on her and ran towards her. The black haired beauty let go of Jason's hand and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey Liz!" James called, grinning at his best friend. Elizabeth merely scoffed.

"What do you want Potter?" she snapped extremely coldly, and James was taken aback.

"I-I just wanted to know how your summer was!" he defended himself, looking thoroughly frightened.

"Well, you would have known if you had answered _one_ of my at least fifty letters!" she growled and stomped away, looking furious, leaving a hurt James behind. He had been busy with Pricilla! Couldn't she understand that he and Pricilla were in love? He loved her so much it was impossible to even describe it in words!

"You know, you really should go after her..." Jason advised looking away.

"I don't need your help, thank you very much!" he snapped, looking extremely annoyed.

"Ok, but I'm just advising." Jason replied, putting his hands up in a mock surrender. "Oh, and just so you know; Elizabeth was crushed when you didn't answer or talk to her all summer long. I heard from her brother and sister," he added, noticing James' angry stare.

"Whatever," he mumbled, heading over to the direction that Elizabeth had taken.


	2. I'm A WHAT!

**Chapter 2: I'm a WHAT?!**

**Written By: TheChannyWizard

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to Spicysweetchica101 for being the first review of the story!

* * *

**

"Hey, bitch!" a high pitched snotty voice awoke Elizabeth. She jumped and was astounded to see Pricilla Presley hovering right above her. Elizabeth shook her head and stood up, brushing off all the lint and dust off her clothing.

"What do _you_ want? ...And how the hell did you get into the Gryffindor study room?!" Elizabeth asked, dumbfounded. She didn't want this _Slytherin skank_ near her!

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" she stated and Elizabeth froze, looking at her wide-eyed.

"What in the bloody world are you talking about?!" she screeched, obviously astounded and confused.

"You're too close to my Jamey-kins" she retorted, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Jamey-kins? What kind of jacked up nickname is that?" Elizabeth snorted. "And besides, of course we're close! We're best friends!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Yea, and I'm saying don't be! I don't want you hanging out with him! If you do, I'll make your life _miserable_," Pricilla growled, her sandy blonde hair moving with her head every time she made a hand motion.

"Pricilla, Elizabeth?" asked a surprised voice.

"JAMEY-KINS!!!" Pricilla squealed as she tackled a taken-aback James. Elizabeth scoffed and looked away.

"Sweetie, could you let me talk to Elizabeth alone?" James asked. Pricilla looked at him with her sugar sweet brown eyes.

"But Jamey...what if she makes a move on you?" she reminded him, purposely making her lower lip quiver. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Elizabeth won't do anything, isn't that right?" James asked, looking at Elizabeth. The black haired beauty looked at Pricilla's haughty face and James' stern look.

"Right..." she managed to say between clenched teeth. Pricilla just _hmphed_ and flipped her hair while storming out the door. James turned to Elizabeth.

"Liz, what's wrong?" James asked quietly, and the room seemed to become completely silent as the two 4th year Gryffindors stared each other down.

"What wrong? What's _wrong_?!" Elizabeth shrieked and James flinched. "What's _wrong_ is that I wrote you 50 letters! I called you at least 20 times! I even came to your house a few times and what happens? You shut yourself in your goddamn room and wrote to your little bitch!" she exploded, not even caring if she was cursing.

"Pricilla is _not_ a bitch!" James shouted, defending his girlfriend. How dare Elizabeth say that?! Pricilla was so polite and sweet! She was definitely the _complete opposite_ of a bitch.

"She told me to stop hanging out with you!" Elizabeth cried her face red from all the shouting.

"Pricilla would never say such a thing! I can't believe you would lie to me like that!" James snorted, glaring at Elizabeth.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Elizabeth gasped, putting her hands on her hips. James rolled his eyes.

"It took you long enough you lying slut! I can't believe you would make up lies just to break me and Pricilla up!" James snapped and Elizabeth's eyes welled up.

"Don't you dare call me a slut you goddamn fucking bastard!" she screamed, as she ran up and punched James in the stomach and slapped him in the face. "And consider our friendship OVER!" she choked out before bursting into tears and running out of the room.

"Elizabeth! What's wrong?!" Rose cried as soon as she saw the crying girl. Elizabeth was crying in the girl's bathroom and all her makeup had streamed down her face. Her eyes along with her nose were red and puffy and the ends of her black hair and her robes were soaked. Slowly, word by word, Elizabeth managed to tell the younger girl what had happened.

"Why, that's horrible! How could he say such a thing?!" Rose exclaimed and hugged the older girl.

"I-I don't know...but a-a-apparently I-I'm a sl-slut!" she blubbered and she burst into tears again. "And I t-told him our f-fri-friendship was o-over!!" Rose grabbed Elizabeth's hand.

"Come on Lizzie! I can't stand to see you like this. Let's go wash up and then I'll take care of James for you, ok?" Rose suggested gently and Elizabeth gave a shaky laugh.

"Thanks Rosie, you're the b-best" she hiccupped and headed over to the sinks to wash her face.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! YOU GET YOU BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Lily commanded in a loud and threatening voice. James stuck his head out of his door as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. "GET DOWN HERE!" she yelled and he ran downstairs.

"What in the world? What could you possibly want at this time, Lily?" James groaned, trying to fix his messed up black hair.

"Why'd you call Elizabeth a slut?" she asked suddenly and James whipped around and looked at her wide-eyed.

"Because she called Pricilla a bitch, that's why!" James angrily replied looking away again.

"And was it worth making her cry in the girl's lavatory for the past three hours? We coaxed her out there and she resorted to crying in her room," Lily added, looking at her brother with raised eyebrows. James quickly looked up; the love sick look in his eyes quickly disintegrating.

"She was crying?" he quickly asked. Lily nodded.

"And she still is nimrod!" she cried, and then slightly smiled. "Now go win your friendship back!"

* * *

"Elizabeth?" James hesitantly asked as he knocked on the door. All he got in response was a bunch of sobs which broke his heart. "Lizzie-Bear open this door right now!" he said in a gentle but stern voice.

"I-it's o-open!" she managed to reply in between her sobs. James yanked the door open and was amazed to see a shattered mirror on the ground. _Well, it looks like I know how she manages her anger..._he thought, feeling a bit frightened. James ran over to Elizabeth and rubbed her back.

"Aw, Lizzie, I'm so sorry...really...shhh...it's going to be ok...shhh," he whispered. Elizabeth whimpered and turned her back on him. Ok, so he probably deserved that. A few moments later the crying stopped. "Elizabeth?" James asked quietly, but he got no response. James stood up and looked over to see a sleeping Elizabeth. He smiled and stroked her hair whilst pulling the covers over her body. He slowly bent down and kissed her cheek then walked out of the room and dreamed sweetly.


	3. The First Attack

**Chapter 3: The First Attack**

**Written By: TheChannyWizard

* * *

wow, i can't believe I'm updating so fast! thanks so much for the reviews you guys! it really makes my day :)

* * *

**

Elizabeth woke up to find herself in bed with the covers on her whole body. _James_ she thought coldly. She didn't want that boy touching her! Even _if_ he apologized for calling her a slut, she wasn't ready to forgive him just yet. Just then, Morgan and Celia Sanders walked by, and Elizabeth ran up to them.

"Hey guys!" she grinned, though she had bags under her eyes and her eyes were bloodshot red. Morgan and Celia looked at each other then decided to let it go.

"Hey Elizabeth! I heard Professor Longbottom was going to make an announcement today! And it's supposed to be something big!" Morgan exclaimed, her face full of excitement.

"Hmm, it's probably the Tri Wizard competition!" Elizabeth declared, snapping her fingers. "You know that J-Lily and Al's dad was in it in his 4th year right?" she asked them, purposely not saying the name James.

"Ooh! Goody, I can't wait to see who gets in and who doesn't!" Celia squealed.

"Forget who gets in, we're going to the Yule Ball this year!" Morgan squealed even higher and Elizabeth laughed.

"Well come on and hurry up, or else we'll miss it!" Elizabeth exclaimed, already running ahead.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with buzzing and excitement by the time the three girls had arrived. James spotted Elizabeth and waved his hand, beckoning to her. Elizabeth gave him a cruel glare and turned her back on him, walking over to Jason. James looked hurt and put his head in his hands, shoulders slumped forward. However, Elizabeth took no care. "Hey Jason," she smiled shyly at the 4th year Gryffindor, who brightly smiled back. Elizabeth bit her lip and sat down next to Jason Lee.

Jason was half Chinese, but mostly took after his father. His mother was British while his father was Chinese, both very strict, but very nice; she had gone to his house a couple of times over the summer. He was pretty tall (5'5) and had black hair, but not as black as James' hair. Jason was pretty smart and got decent grades, but that didn't matter. He always kept his promises and never let a girl down. He could be rude at times, but he was an all-around sweet person. Jason Lee had many girls running after him, but chose to ignore them, trying to focus on his studies. He wasn't on the Quiditch team, but always came to cheer on Elizabeth and her team.

"Attention!" Professor Hannah Longbottom's voice boomed throughout the Great Hall, and all the students quieted down and focused on the Headmistress, all knowing what she was going to be talking about. "Now, I'm sure that by now, you've all heard that the Tri-Wizard competition will be taking place this year. We are proud to present the Goblet of Fire!" she continued, and with a flick of her wand, a white stone bird bath like structure came into view, with emerald green flames burning through. "Now, as you know, all students 17 and older will be allowed to participate in this year's competition. The Goblet is smart, and won't let anyone under the age of 17 come within a 3 feet range," she reminded, smirking at the Weasley children; mainly Fred and Roxanne, since they were the ones who were most likely to do things like that. "Now, in a few short days, the Goblet of Fire will spit out the names of the 3 contestants who will participate..." she paused for a second. "I shall hope that there will be no 4th wizard contestant," she grimly announced, specifically looking at all the teachers, daring them to reveal themselves as imposters. She then moved her glance to the Potter children, whose heads were down because of the reminder of what had happened to _their_ father during his 4th year.

"On another note, along with the Tri-Wizard competition comes the long awaited Yule Ball!" she cried, and the students cheered and whooped, already discussing dresses and who was taking who. Professor Longbottom waited a few minutes before clearing her throat and getting the students to quiet down. "If you are willing to enter the competition, please create a single file line in front of the Goblet." the Headmistress concluded and a rush of students, including Louis Weasley, scrambled away from the tables to the Goblet.

Elizabeth took this opportunity to go to the Ravenclaw table. "So who are you going with, Al?" Elizabeth squealed as she slid next to her friends. Al looked down and bit his lip.

"I-I really don't know..." he mumbled and Elizabeth slid an arm around him.

"Aw, don't worry, kid!" she grinned and leaned towards his ear. "I heard Shannon Crawley was still available," she sang in his ear and giggled. Rose laughed when she realized what Elizabeth had told him and leaned towards Scorpius and the three friends giggled at Al's scarlet red face.

"Oh cut it out," he pouted and crossed his arms and Rose ruffled his head.

"Ok, ok," she said, still giggling. "Now the _real_ question is who's going to Hogsmeade with me?" And Scorpius and Al raised their hands simultaneously. Rose looked over at Elizabeth with a cocked eyebrow. "You want to come with us?" she asked.

"Oh, no," Elizabeth replied. "I'm going with Jason," she said biting her lip, and sighing at the name. Rose's eyebrows shot up and she squealed. The two girls then rose, caught up in their own little world, giggling and squealing as they walked out.

"Er...wow..." Al commented, his eyebrow raised and Scorpius nodded, both still dumbstruck.

* * *

"So then, he asked me-me-m-m-m-me..." Elizabeth trailed off, looking horrified at the sight before her. Rose looked at her.

"Asked you what? Lizzie?? Elizabeth?!" she called, waving a hand in front of her face. Elizabeth mechanically stretched her arm and placed it on Rose's head, turning it to what she was looking at.

"No...w-what is this?" Rose breathed and scooted closer to Elizabeth. Elizabeth squeezed her arm as the tears came pouring out.

"CALL THE NURSE! PLEASE, SOMEONE!!" she bawled and ran over to the figure.

* * *

**yea, i know, i'm evil :) haha 4 reviews please??**

**~THC**


	4. Why Aaron?

**I was actually hoping for 4 reviews.....but oh well :) I've finished most of the story so just keep on reviewing and the chapters well get longer! **

**ps: sorry it was short again!!**

**~TCW  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Why Aaron?**

**Written By: TheChannyWizard

* * *

**

Students began to file out and some first year students began to point and whisper. "SOMEONE HELP MY BROTHER!" Elizabeth shrieked. Aaron laid there, his eyes open, but he was somehow turned into stone. "HE'S PETRIFIED! OH LORD, PLEASE!" she sobbed and Jason came rushing forward, stroking her back.

"What is with all the ruckus?" Professor Neville Longbottom cried, coming forward. Elizabeth turned her tear streaked face towards him.

"_HIM_, that's the problem, you incompetent fiend!" the sobbing girl snapped, not even caring that Neville was a professor. "He's been _petrified_. That hasn't happened since your second year, am I correct?" Elizabeth's voice was scathing, and full of worry and hysteria.

"Yes, yes that's correct. I just have no idea how it happened. Meriwether," Neville called and Professor Mooney stepped forward. "Call my wife," he ordered, and Professor Mooney scrambled off to go find the Headmistress.

"Professor, why are so many things happening? Could it be a...sign?" Elizabeth whispered the last part, but everyone heard and fell silent. Neville sharply inhaled.

"V-Voldemort was defeated 21 years ago, destroyed and what not. I am _sure_ that there is no sign of him." was all the professor could stiffly say. Elizabeth looked down.

"I'm sorry Professor. I had no right to say that. I'm just...shocked at how something like this could happen..." Elizabeth trailed off, tears gleaming in her eyes.

"Aaron!" a scared voice cried out. Elizabeth recognized the voice and held her arms out, waiting for her sister to come. Simone pushed and scrambled her way through the crowd and rushed over to her brother.

"Everyone, please go back to your rooms," Professor Mooney ordered. "NOW!" he asserted when he saw that no one moved. Elizabeth took one last fleeting look at her brother then grabbed Simone's hand and led her to the Gryffindor Common room.

* * *

Everyone looked at Elizabeth as she walked down the hall. This was unfortunate for all of those people, because Elizabeth was in a cranky mood from two sleepless nights. She now had more bags under her eyes, a red nose, and puffy eyes. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and she just couldn't concentrate. In potions, her best class, she had mistaken a truth serum for a knock-out potion. In D.O.T.D.A, she had notoriously sent vines that grabbed onto her partner's throat and nearly choked him. In Transfiguration, she had changed her mouse into a grasshopper with a mouse tail and ears. The teachers all looked at her and sent her to bed, seeing that she needed more sleep. But how could she? Her brother was _petrified_. He wasn't there to give her that helpful advice that she needed at times like this. He was the compassionate one. He was the one who completed the Wood triangle.

"Elizabeth!" a voice called and Elizabeth groaned. Why couldn't these people leave her alone? "Elizabeth!" the voice panted.

"What, James? What could you _possibly_ want from my life?" she snapped.

"Elizabeth, I know you're still mad at me...but do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" James asked excitedly. Elizabeth looked horrified and bit her lip.

"I'm going with Jason, if you must know," she replied softly. James squeezed her arm. "Ow! James, you're hurting me!" Elizabeth squealed in pain.

"What. The. Bloody. Hell?!" he roared. "We _always_ go to Hogsmeade together!" Elizabeth squirmed out of his grip.

"GO WITH YOUR DARLING PRICILLA! YOU SEEM TO CARE MORE ABOUT HER THAN ME!" Elizabeth screamed back, her fists clenching so hard that her knuckles turned white. "Look, as far as I'm concerned, our friendship is o-v-e-r, OVER. You left me standing there in the station in dismay last year! I was hurt, and you didn't care!"

"But I-"

"BUT, I forgave you for that. I wrote you more than fifty letters! I practically called you thirty times! I even came all the way from my house to yours and you want to know the answer I got each time? 'Oh, sorry, he's at Pricilla's house,' EVERY SINGLE TIME!" Elizabeth raged on.

"Pricilla-"James began.

"Pricilla is my life, Pricilla is my love; we _GET_ it! So just go away, and leave me _alone_!" Elizabeth left in a huff. James looked sadly at his once best friend. Suddenly, Elizabeth came back. "Oh, and just so you know? I'm going to go look for my best friend, because I don't know where he is,"

"What?" James asked, confused.

"You've been a jerk James; not just to me, but to everyone else. Pricilla's changed you. You're not that same mischievous and adventurous guy I used to know," Elizabeth snarled and walked away again.

* * *

"Oh, you go girl!" Scorpius mimicked in a girly voice and Elizabeth giggled. "Like, oh my gosh! That was like, totally awesome!"

"Shut up, _Scorpy_," Rose teased and Elizabeth started to laugh.

"There we go! Finally got a smile out of that girl!" Al grinned and slung his arm over Elizabeth's shoulder. Someone knocked on the door and walked in. Elizabeth's heart fluttered.

"Hey, Jason." she grinned, waving her hand. Jason beamed and walked over to her.

"Hey Lizzie, I heard what you said to James. That was pretty hard-core," he commended her, pounding her fist.

"Well, someone had to tell that boy the truth," Elizabeth sighed, rolling her eyes. "As far as I know, I could care less about that boy,"

"If that's true...then do you want to go out sometime?" Jason asked, his hopeful glance burning through the back of Elizabeth's head.

"I-I well....er...you see....." Elizabeth stuttered.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Jason asked impatiently.

* * *

**n o w c l i c k t h a t l o n l e y r e v i e w b u t t o n a n d t e l l m e w h a t y o u t h o u g h t ! !!**


	5. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

**yay yay yay!!! thanks so much for the reviews :) but on another serious note, some people may not like this chapter. I'm here to warn you that this Elizabeth (is supposed to be me) and the actions she does is based on a real friends. Flames aren't appreciated here, but if you must....anywho, what Elizabeth does ties in to later chapters...so, ill stop before I bore you with my rambling ;) enjoy!**

**~TCW

* * *

Chapter 5: Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures**

**Written By: TheChannyWizard

* * *

**

"I can't believe you said yes!" Rose squealed and Elizabeth laughed.

"Yea, I owe that guy...he kind of saved me from heartbreak this summer...besides, he's cute," Elizabeth winked and Rose giggled even more.

"Well, well, well, look what the hippogriffs dragged in," a snotty voice sneered. Rose rolled her eyes and squeezed Elizabeth's arm to restrain her.

"What do you want from us Pricilla? You already took away James from us, what else could you possibly want?"

"Look, I know you like James," Pricilla shot back.

"Ugh, not true!" Elizabeth mumbled, but she was a horrible liar. Her right eye always twitched and her fingers were always scratching her head.

"Right, and I'm not pretty!" she snottily laughed. "Anyway, I just want you to know that James told me that you're an ugly, good-for-nothing slut. You have no friends and guys always think you're a boy. Ugh, no boy in the right mind would even have a crush on you."

Elizabeth's heart shattered and her stomach clenched. Her breath hitched as she choked on tears. Rose watched in dismay as the calm, cool, and collected visage of Elizabeth shattered into a vulnerable little girl. The black haired beauty's fingers clenched and unclenched and she shut her eyes shut, hoping the tears would go away. As soon as they went away, Elizabeth opened her eyes. Not trusting her voice, she decided to whisper.

"James wouldn't say that about me. I may have said some mean things about him, but nothing as bad as that." Elizabeth finally said.

"Oh he said it. I can prove it!" Pricilla countered while reaching into her bag and pulling out a recorder. "Playus Recordus," she muttered, flicking her wand. The recorder beeped then lit up, and 2 figures appeared.

"_So James, what do you think of Elizabeth?" Pricilla asked in a sugar-sweet voice._

"_Elizabeth...?" he trailed, his eyes looking misty. Pricilla smiled her sickening sugar sweet smile. _

"_Elizabeth Wood, sweetie." she cooed and James turned to face her, his visage contorted into an angry one._

"_Elizabeth is an ugly, good-for-nothing slut. She has no friends and guys always think she's a boy." he replied_.

Elizabeth couldn't hold it anymore. She slapped Pricilla in the face and ran away, the tears flowing down her perfect face.

"You selfish bitch!" Rose screamed before running after the heartbroken girl. (can we pretend that Baby by Justin Bieber is playing in the background? Cause this is the song that inspired this part) Rose found Elizabeth curled up in a ball crying her heart out. "Elizabeth..." Rose choked out before a tear rolled down her face and she hugged the girl.

The bell rang and students began filing out for dinner. James walked out and saw Elizabeth crying. He looked around and ran to her. "What's wrong?" he sharply asked, looking for the person that made her sob like this. Rose glared at him with a look that said the three poison words: I hate you.

"Like you don't know!" she spat with such hatred that it made James flinch; and that takes a lot of hatred. Elizabeth kept on crying. James approached closer but like bodyguards, Scorpius and Al barred his way.

"Stay away from her," Scorpius snarled in a venomous voice. Rose took this opportunity to go and pick Elizabeth from the floor.

"You want lunch?" she asked gently.

"N-no, I'm f-fine," she sobbed then sulkily walked away.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on her bed in a daze. Why had James said those spiteful words? Did he mean them? Oh god, did they hurt. Each hurtful word pierced her heart like an arrow with a sharp point. Why had he changed? Was it because of her? Did she make it too obvious that she liked him? Was this his way of rejecting her? Probably...she was so ugly, beyond words. No one liked her; Jason was probably feeling pity for her and decided to ask her out just to make sure her self esteem didn't drop beyond fixture. She laughed emotionlessly. Boy was that a waste. She was so ugly! Ugh, why did she exist in the first place? Her life was going down the drain. Aaron had been petrified, James had insulted her in the worst way possible, and to top it off, people were feeling sorry for her and were asking her out on pity dates.

Elizabeth got up and walked up to the giant mirror that Morgan had put up in their room. Elizabeth looked at herself up and down. Oh god...she really was ugly! Her face was full of flaws and she was a fat cow! Oh god, no wonder James had said that. He wasn't kidding! The tears came out again. Her heart fell empty and she walked into the bathroom that Moaning Myrtle haunted. She spotted a knife and ran and picked it up. She looked at it like it was her savior, her angel. She ran her finger on the blade and it cut her. Her heart felt happier than it had in days. She ran the knife on her skin in the middle of her arm until the red sticky blood oozed onto her arm. She closed her eyes and savored the moment. Oh lord, it felt so good! She ran the knife on her skin again and again; one cut for each problem of her worthless life.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Elizabeth, are you ok?" Rose called from the other side. Elizabeth quickly ran and got towels and started to wipe the blood off.

"Yea, I'm fine Rose!" she called back. She heard retreating footsteps and she looked at her little savior. She held the knife close to her. Elizabeth ran back to her room and hid it in her nightstand. She made sure her sleeves were long enough to cover the scars. Elizabeth ran out of her room and ran to Rose.

"Hey, feeling better?" Rose softly asked. "I have no idea what's gotten into that boy." Elizabeth bit her lip, hard.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just did a little bit of thinking." she replied and gave Rose a weak smile. "Let's go to lunch," she whispered and ran ahead. She entered the Great Hall where everyone was chatting happily. Oh how lucky those children were. No problems to think about, no having worthless lives like her.

"You ok?" Scorpius' gentle voice jerked her out of her thoughts. Elizabeth feebly nodded and went and sat at the end of the table. Every Gryffindor looked at Elizabeth like she was a lunatic and wondered why she wasn't sitting with her regular group. The food appeared in big piles and heaps and everyone started to grab food. Elizabeth looked at the food like it was poison.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Susie Fisher sweetly asked. Elizabeth gave her the best convincing smile she could and hesitantly went for the food. _'It really is poison_' Elizabeth thought. _'It's going to make me fatter and uglier than I already am!'_ Elizabeth grabbed the smallest piece of turkey she could find and ate it in little bites.

"Geez, Elizabeth, the food isn't poison! Are you going on a diet or something?" Cory, one of the guys in her regular group asked.

"Ugh, does it matter? What's it to ya anyway?" Elizabeth snapped, dragging attention to the corner where she sat.

"Yo, calm down Liz, I was just asking!" Cory defended himself, holding his hands in a mock surrender. Elizabeth finished her piece of turkey and got up.

"Excuse me," she snarled and walked out.

* * *

**ok, so like i said in the beginning, don't kill me! this will all tie together in later chapters....so, with that said, you must realize that I already wrote other chapters! In fact, I'm almost done with the whole story :D so please be nice and review?**

**~TCW  
**


	6. Another Day Another Case

**sorry the chapter is so short....but to counter, i haven't been getting many reviews....anywho, enjoy :)**

**~TCW**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Another Day, Another Case**

**Written By: TheChannyWizard

* * *

**

Stupid food, stupid Cory, stupid Pricilla, STUPID JAMES! Ugh, he was the problem in the first place. it was all his fault. The food was weighing her down. She ran to the toilet and stuck her finger in her mouth. Elizabeth felt a burning sensation in her throat and suddenly everything came up and fell into the toilet. Elizabeth looked away and smiled in satisfaction. _Well,_ she thought, _at least I'm lighter now._ She brushed her teeth and then happily went outside. She bumped into someone and the person turned around.

"Elizabeth?" the person asked.

"J-Jason?" Elizabeth murmured. "What's going on?"

"Another case..." Jason whispered back. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she pushed her way through the crowd and saw the victim.

"Oh Susie..." Elizabeth moaned and watched in dismay as a teacher came and took the body away. Poor Susie Fisher was so innocent. Whoever did this didn't know what was coming towards them.

"OH MY GOD! SOMETHING'S WRITTEN ON THE WALL!" Jenna Perez cried over the commotion. Everyone left their current place and came running to where Jenna was standing. The whole place was silent and Elizabeth came forward, her eyes wide with terror.

"_Beware worthless students of Hogwarts. The Chamber has been opened and the heir of Slytherin will once again prevail_" Elizabeth read in a shaking voice. She felt sick to the stomach when she saw that the message was written in blood. Of course, she shouldn't be talking since blood was her savior. But this was different.

Students began talking. "Wasn't Tom Riddle the heir of Slytherin?"

"But he's dead!" Another student cried.

"But what if Harry Potter didn't completely destroy him?"

"SILENCE!" a voice boomed and the students of Hogwarts were marveled to see their headmistress in their presence. Headmistress Hannah Longbottom never came unless it was a dire emergency. "Now: I don't know who wrote this and if this is a practical joke, but Lord Voldemort (students still flinched at the name) was defeated 21 years ago! I don't want any talk of this nonsense, have I made myself clear?" she barked.

"Yes Professor Longbottom," the students chorused. She smiled sympathetically.

"Now, I am sure you are all worried but this matter is something that does not pertain to any of you. So all of you please go to your rooms; lights out!" she commanded and the students began filing out.

* * *

"If you ask me, I'm saying that that there's a Parseltongue in this school. They've opened the Chamber of Secrets and let another Basilisk out. I don't know how or where, but I'm going to get to the bottom of this!" Elizabeth declared. Rose looked terrified out of her wits.

"You _can't_ go Elizabeth! Don't you know how dangerous that is?" Rose wailed and grabbed Elizabeth's shoulders. "You can't go Elizabeth, you just _can't_," she repeated in a Hermione tone.

"Rose, my _brother_ is at stake here. It doesn't matter how dangerous!" Elizabeth said in a 'don't-you-argue-with-me-because-this-is-final' tone.

"All right, but Scorpius, Al, and I are all helping," Rose compromised and Elizabeth sighed.

"All right, all right. We'll start tomorrow or something. The sooner the better," Elizabeth grumbled before the girls parted ways to go their houses. Suddenly, the staircase changed and the two girls clung onto each other.

"I'll never get used to that!" Rose cried breathlessly. Elizabeth and Rose were walking down the long corridor when they saw the one person they hated the most: Pricilla Presley. She was walking hand in hands with Marcus Flint Jr., another Slytherin boy. Elizabeth gasped and mouthed 'HIDE!' to Rose. Rose spotted a closet but to her dismay, was locked.

"Alohomora" she whispered and the lock opened, allowing the frightened girls to scramble in. _Just in time!_ Elizabeth added silently as she spotted Pricilla and Marcus walking past. They just so happened to stop a little away from the closet, but in hearing range of Elizabeth and Rose.

"So, is the potion set in?" Marcus asked, his face contorted into a devious grin. Pricilla nodded, her face just as malicious.

"That James boy didn't even know what was coming to him," she giggled. "I actually put the potion on him last year, but it wore off on the first day of this year. I had to re-concoct one that night. He's so in love with me! I swear, he clings onto me like I'm his savior or something."

"And you tore those two pathetic Gryffindors apart right Pricilla?" Marcus growled in reply.

"Oh yea, that was easy," she commented, flipping her hair. Elizabeth growled and clenched and unclenched her fingers. Rose put a comforting hand on the other's shoulder and tried to calm her down.

"Good, good. Our plan is working perfectly! Won't our parents be happy?" Marcus asked, but there was a hint of desperation and hope in his voice.

"Yea, don't worry about it Marcy-poo (marKEE-poo). I promise, everything will turn out right." Pricilla cooed, in a normal voice that actually sounded nice, apart from the Marcy-poo part.

"All right, we best be getting back to our rooms." Marcus replied.

"All right. Love you Marcus," Pricilla whispered, fearing that someone might be watching her. Marcus leaned into her lips.

"I love you too hun. I promise that everything's going to be ok," he whispered against her lips and the two shared a short yet passionate kiss before parting their ways.

* * *

**k........so don't get me wrong....i hate Pricilla, but i seriously find this cute :)**

**please press the lonely button down there........he needs your help**

**~TCW**


	7. The Truth Revealed and Plan DTBASJ

**well, i didn't get the 5 reviews i wanted...but thanks to babiixilyx3 I'm posting it :) well...i would have posted sooner, but i had some exams, but they're all done now! so basically, this chapter is dedicated to babiixilyx3**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Truth Revealed and Plan D.T.B.A.S.J**

**Written By: TheChannyWizard

* * *

**

Elizabeth and Rose waited until they heard the footsteps retreating then fumbled with the doorknob and stumbled out.

"Oh my god," Rose said, still dazed with all the information she had just heard. Elizabeth, on the other hand, was already plotting and scheming.

"Ok, Rose, we're going to need a blowtorch and whole lot of peanut butter (next chapter dedication if you can figure out where I got that). "

"Liz, Lizzie, Elizabeth, snap out of it!" Rose shook her and Elizabeth blinked her eyes. "We are _certainly_ not going to take revenge on them." Seeing the look on her friend's face, she added, "We're going to get suspended, and then who's going to save the school?" Elizabeth sighed.

"All right, all right. Then let's just go warn Scorpius and Al before it's too late," Elizabeth suggested and the two girls ran for the Ravenclaw Common Room where the portrait was waiting for them.

"A horse is tied to a 15 ft. rope and there is a bail of hay 25 ft. away from him. Yet the horse is able to eat from the bail of hay. How is this possible?" said the portrait. Rose smiled.

"Easy, the horse wasn't tied to anything. The rope was just slung around his neck,"

"Excellent my dear," the portrait smiled and opened. Elizabeth and Rose stumbled in and found Al and Scorpius playing wizard chess. They looked up with cocked eyebrows.

"We pretty much figured it out!" Rose whispered-screamed. Scorpius sharply looked up.

"Well...?" Al asked, just entering the little huddling. Elizabeth and Rose took turns telling the two boys what they heard. The two boys were dumbstruck. Elizabeth had been looking down the whole time.

"I-is there a counter potion or cure for a love potion?" Elizabeth asked worriedly. Now that she knew that James was under a love potion, she just wanted to help him so badly. Not that she forgave him or anything. He still said those hurtful and mean words to her; Pricilla didn't mention anything about him saying those words because of the potion. So the only logical explanation was that he said it by himself. By the time Elizabeth focused on her friends again, Rose had already gone to the side of the Ravenclaw room where there was a worthy stash of books. _Apparently, Ravenclaw students had no other interests, _Elizabeth thought. She silently giggled at her own joke.

"Hmm....well...ah! Here it is!" she exclaimed, looking extremely satisfied with herself. Scorpius came and peered over her shoulder.

"It looks really complicated though..." he observed. "You won't be able to do it alone,"

"Ugh! Are you saying that I don't have the skill?" she challenged, glaring at Scorpius.

"No, I'm just saying it's difficult!" he retorted. Elizabeth looked at Al and leaned towards him.

"Do they do this a lot?" she whispered and Al nodded.

"Everyday actually..." he groaned audibly and the two looked at Al.

"Eh, sorry mate." Scorpius cleared his throat. "Anyway, _like I was saying_," he emphasized while playfully glaring at Rose, "She can't do it herself. Potions isn't your best class," he sang as if gloating to himself. Rose blushed and punched Scorpius.

"If you know what's good for you, then shut up _Scorpy_," she drawled on the name. He rolled his eyes and the two started to playfully banter all over again. Elizabeth slapped her forehead.

"But potions is _my_ best class," she half-screamed over their voice. They looked at her. Scorpius smiled.

"Awesome, so it's settled. Elizabeth, you help Rose while Al and I search for any more clues or leads to the Chamber and the basilisk. Everyone got it?" Scorpius asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Then Plan Basilisk is commenced!" Al exclaimed and everyone looked at him. "What???" he whined in his childish voice.

"Hello, we're also saving James. And besides, we're _defeating_ the basilisk. How about...Plan D.T.B.A.S.J?" Elizabeth suggested and everyone looked at _her_. "Plan Defeat The Basilisk And Save James, duh!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Now come on! We don't have any time to waste! Innocent people's lives are at stake here!" And with that, the two girls ran off.

* * *

Elizabeth and Rose sat huddled in the girls lavatory where Moaning Myrtle was. This was obviously the best place to do it since Hermione, Ron, and Harry had hidden a Polyjuice Potion for 6 months in here. Elizabeth looked over the ingredients. "We're going to have to steal some of these..." she muttered nervously. No one liked Professor Vice when she was in a bad mood. It was just like her name suggested.

"Well, it's the only choice we have!" Rose exclaimed and looked at Elizabeth, her eyes sparkling. "It's the only way we can save James you know..." she murmured and Elizabeth's face turned a light pink as she looked down. A few moments later she cleared her throat.

"Well then...we best get started!" Elizabeth looked at some ingredients. "Some of the ingredients are easy to get." As Elizabeth looked through the list, she subconsciously rolled her sleeves up. Rose looked wide-eyed at Elizabeth's arm.

"What happened to your arm?!" she exclaimed. Elizabeth widened her eyes and pulled down her sleeve.

"It was nothing. I just got scratched by a few trees...." she muttered. and looked back at the list. Thankfully Rose bought it. Truth was, Elizabeth still cut herself. She sometimes felt guilty, but the pain felt so good and it drowned out all of her problems. She felt like she could be happy whenever she cut herself so it was something she did on a daily basis...not that she was proud of it.

* * *

James was sitting on his bed watching his favorite Quiditch team players fly around from poster to poster. His life was getting so confusing. At times, all he could think about was Pricilla this and Pricilla that and how Pricilla was so perfect. Then at other times, his mind felt cleared up but all he could see was Elizabeth's hurt face and Elizabeth's tears falling onto Rose's lap. He had also noticed her wearing her sleeves longer than she usually did. She rarely ate anything anymore and always ran to the bathroom after dinner. He had some theories, but all of them were horrid and only girls who felt self-conscious and fat and ugly did that. But Elizabeth was far from fat and ugly. In fact, she was one of the most gorgeous girls in his year.

Her body was hypnotizing and practically every guy had to stop themselves from staring at her butt. Speaking of her butt....er, never mind. Elizabeth had beautiful silky black hair that always moved when she walked. James had always just wanted to run his fingers through it. She had long, slender legs, and in the summers, she wore tank tops that showed off her amazing hourglass figure. Elizabeth's shirts always accented her chest so when guys weren't staring at her butt, they were staring at her chest...which annoyed the hell out of James. But looks wasn't all that was perfect about her. Her attitude was so cheery and the way she felt sympathy to even the smallest things was amazing. Her smile was contagious and anyone in a room with her couldn't go 2 seconds without smiling along. Her laugh was like a thousand bells all melodiously ringing at the same time. You had to be seriously in love with someone else to not fall in love with that...of course, that's what happened to James. He had fallen in love with the black haired beauty. It had happened the first year he had met her and of course he remembered it all.

* * *

**Next chapter is a flashback...basically how James and Elizabeth met...you don't have to read it if you don't want to.....6 reviews please???**

**~TCW**


	8. Blast From The Past

**ok, so sorry it took so long =P my math grade is actually going down the drain so i really had to work hard to boost it up...but this is a flashback so you don't have to read it if you don't want to...it's basically about how everyone in the story met :D**

**~xoLivingTheDreamxo**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Blast from the Past**

**Written By: xoLivingTheDreamxo**

"Well James, are you excited?" Ginny Potter asked her son. She was thrilled that her first son, James Sirius Potter, yes _Potter_, was finally getting a chance to live life in Hogwarts. James smiled brightly.

"You bet! I've been looking forward to it ever since you talked about your times with Dad!" he exclaimed, holding his baggage close to him. Harry Potter smiled, ruffling his son, who was practically a replica of him. Skinny and lanky with jet black hair. Though not the green eyes...it was something only his other son Al had inherited.

"Don't worry son, you'll do great!" he laughed and smiled at Ginny. James inwardly groaned. They were probably remembering all the "great times" they had shared. Probably the times when they snogged and mushy stuff like that.

"Mum, when's the train coming?" James asked for about the hundredth time that hour.

"In a few minutes James, calm down!" Ginny laughed.

"James, you _have _to tell me what it's like!" Lily squealed hugging James' leg. James laughed and hugged Lilly.

"Of course squirt!" he chuckled and Lily pouted at the annoying nickname he had given her. Lily was his little sister, whom James was very close to. Lily had bright orange-red hair that she inherited from her mother; she was currently trying to persuade their mother to let her get highlights. Lily was very childish, but could be serious when she wanted to.

"And tell me what house you get put into. Every detail James, every detail!" Al was saying. James rolled his eyes. Albus was James' brother. He had murky brown hair and was _VERY_ immature. But James loved him nonetheless, and the two got along fairly well...except when they shared a room.

"Don't worry Al...unless you get put into Slytherin..." he evilly grinned. Al yelped in fright. He was always afraid that he would be put into Slytherin, the house he disliked the most.

"James!" Ginny exclaimed as Al started to groan about all his fears of Slytherin.

"How many times have I told you to stop teasing your brother?" Harry snapped. "And Albus Severus Potter, how many times have I told _you_ to stop worrying about what house you get into? We'll love you no matter what!"

"Now you have to promise to write to me!" she started to kiss his face and James desperately tried to get away.

"Mum, Mum, stop it!" James struggled and jumped when he heard a faint whistle. "It's coming, it's coming!" He excitedly called. The Hogwarts Express pulled up and James hurriedly gathered his stuff, including his brand new owl, Chestnut, who was of course, the color of a chestnut.

"Remember, when you see Professor Neville Longbottom, send him our love!" Ginny called to her retreating son.

"Mum!" James cried in an exasperated tone. "Everyone _knows_ you can't send a professor love!" James waved as he got onto the train.

"Bye James!" his family chorused and waved as he got his things on the train. There, he started to look for compartments that were completely empty. He finally found one and settled in. A few moments later, there was a knock on the door. He opened it and was surprised to be face to face with a spritely little girl with silky black hair that was tied into a long ponytail. She was wearing a shirt that said 'I'm sarcastic and you know you like it' and skinny jeans. She was wearing black converse with bright pink and green laces. Her cheeks were a light pink, probably from excitement, and her plump, pink, lips formed a gorgeous smile that dazzled James and made his heart beat faster than it ever had.

"Can I join you?" she asked, looking around. "Unless it's already filled up..." she trailed off, raising her eyebrows and James laughed. The shirt she was wearing was certainly true.

"Sure. I'm James Sirius Potter by the way," he smiled, holding out his hand. Elizabeth's eyes widened with shock and admiration.

"No way, not _the_ James Potter, famous son of the famous _Harry_ and Ginny Potter! I'm a huge fan! You're dad is AMAZING!" she exclaimed, shaking his hand. The two instantly felt sparks and jumped apart. Elizabeth seemed to get over it quickly._ Boy, this girl sure is full of energy_ James thought. _I'm going to like this girl._

"Anyway, I'm Elizabeth Katie Wood," she grinned back. It was his turn for his eyes to suddenly widen.

"You don't mean you're the daughter of _Oliver_ and _Katie_ Wood, 2 of my favorite Quiditch players!" he gasped and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"They're the ones," she said with too much fake enthusiasm. James raised his eyebrows.

"You don't like them? Are you not good at Quiditch?" he inquired, wondering how someone could hate such awesome parents.

"Oh I'm good at Quiditch all right...but they're just too good! They're always at Quiditch practice and are never there at home. Right after Mum had Simone and Aaron, my twin siblings," she added, seeing the confused look on James' face, "she went back to work. I was forced to feed them and clean after them. I was pretty much the one to raise them up. I also cook, clean, do the laundry, and all the other motherly stuff mothers are supposed to do," she scoffed looking down.

"Well, where are they now?" James asked, looking out the window. He had already spotted his waving family and had waved back, but was now looking for the famous Quiditch players.

"Don't waste your energy or breath, they're not here. They're at Quiditch practice," Elizabeth snorted, looking down then up at James. Though she wasn't crying, there was apparent pain in her eyes. James took Elizabeth's hands.

"Wow, they won't even come and see you off? That's pretty harsh! Don't worry! This just gives you an opportunity to become tough and macho!" he exclaimed and flexed his muscles, making Elizabeth laugh.

"You got a point there Potter," she grinned, immediately turning back to her original self. The two children heard the train whistle, signaling it was leaving. James ran back to the window and started to wave to his parents. He chuckled as he saw silly Lily running, trying to match the train's speed and was still waving. The train finally left the station and James sat down.

"It's pretty exciting, isn't it?" Elizabeth suddenly asked and James looked up, confused.

"What?" he asked, still confused.

"The mere thought of actually going to Hogwarts...it's pretty exciting once you actually think about it. Somewhere where one can be recognized for something that they're good at, and not for fame..." she trailed off dreamily, looking out the window.

"Yea, you might be right. But there's always going to be people who will only look at you for the fame you hold, ya know?" he replied and Elizabeth nodded. "So what house do you want to be put in?" he asked the girl.

"Definitely Gryffindor. I mean, I _think_ I'm brave and courageous, all the qualities of a Gryffindor. And besides, both my parents were in Gryffindor so I'm bound to get placed there, right?" she asked and James nodded. "So what about you? Even though I'm sure it's not worth asking because we all know you'll be placed in-"

"Gryffindor," they both said together and laughed.

"You're a pretty cool chick, ya know that Elizabeth?" James laughed.

"Ha, and you're not so bad yourself Potter," Elizabeth winked and flashed a smile and the two laughed again. Soon the train stopped and James' stomach started to do back flips. They were here, they were finally here! _This is like a dream_, James thought.

"It's like a dream, ya know?" Elizabeth said out loud and looked confused when James looked at her all confused and amazed.

"You just totally read my mind!" he gasped and she put on an eerie face.

"I can see into your past, present, and future..." she said in a ghostly voice. James thumped her head and she yelped.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that!" she giggled and chased him through the hall way. They practically stopped themselves before bumping into a girl with sandy blonde hair. She turned around and both Elizabeth and James could instantly tell she would be put into Slytherin.

"Watch where you're going freaks," she huffed then turned and stalked away. Once she was out of sight, James whistled.

"I think I'll call her the Queen of Evil," he whispered to Elizabeth and she giggled. The students in front of them looked back in amazement. How had two children bonded so quickly?

"First years, follow me!" a voice called and Elizabeth and James followed the pool of first years. A teacher came and gave them a long speech about the rules and regulations of Hogwarts but James already knew all of it. He had persuaded his father to tell him all about it. The teacher finished and suddenly the doors of the Great Hall opened and enchanting music played as every student took in all the sights and wonders. There were floating lamps, pumpkins, and candles. There were also four long tables that were widely separated and there were ghosts flying around everywhere.

"First years, please line up!" the same teacher yelled and all the first students nervously made a single file. James jumped up and down and managed to get a peak of what was on the platform. It was just a regular old hat...or so he thought. The hat suddenly grew a mouth and began to sing a song. After it was finished, all the students clapped. Then the sorting began.

"James Sirius Potter," the teacher called and James nervously stepped up, trying to ignore all the whispers, stares, and pointing he was getting. He caught hold of Elizabeth's encouraging face and he suddenly felt like he grew the courage and went and confidently sat on the stool. The hat was barely placed on his head when it said.

"Famous son of Harry Potter I see, GRYFFINDOR!" All the Gryffindors roared and clapped at their new house-mate. James happily ran over and was patted and thumped on the back. He took a seat in the middle of the table.

"Elizabeth Katie Wood," the teacher called. Elizabeth took a deep breath and confidently stood up and perfectly ignored all the whispers and stares _she_ got. Elizabeth smiled brightly and sat on the stool.

"Ah, you shall definitely be in GRYFFINDOR!" the hat exclaimed and Elizabeth jumped up and squealed. The Gryffindor students laughed and patted her on the back. Elizabeth took a seat next to James.

"Pricilla Presley," the teacher called and James and Elizabeth snickered to each other.

"Her Royal Highness awaits," Elizabeth whispered and the two giggled again.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat roared.

"Jason Lee," the teacher called, and rolled up her scroll. Jason looked around nervously and sat on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called (the Gryffindor students cheered) and that was the end of the sorting ceremony. The tables were suddenly filled with food and everyone began to grab some.

"Looks like we're going to be together for a long time!" she laughed and James felt his heart beat faster and faster. He smiled broadly.

"Yea, so let's-" Suddenly, a boy, who was in their year, came up to them.

"Hi! I'm Jason! What's your name?" the boy asked. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, as did James. This boy was trying too hard to make friends.

"I'm-" James began.

"I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to this pretty lady over here!" Jason cut James off. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm not interested ok? If you don't like my friend James here, then I don't like you. Got it? Good, now scram!" she commanded and Jason ran away in fear. Elizabeth turned back to James, a sheepish smile playing on her lips.

"Sorry about that. What were you saying?" James smiled.

"Do you really think of me as a friend? I mean, we've only known each other for a short while!"

"Nah, I still consider you a friend!" Elizabeth replied, slinging her arm lazily around his shoulder.

"Alright, so let's make this pact right here. Best friends forever?" he offered, holding out his pinky.

"Yup! Best friends _forever_," Elizabeth squealed and hooked her pinky with his.

* * *

**next chapter starts to get more exciting...i think that there are a total of 15 or 16 chapters of this story...and after that, I might just do a whole other Jalizabeth story (James and Elizabeth) tell me your comments, thoughts, and anything else but hitting that lonely button down there :D**

**~xoLivingTheDreamxo**


	9. BUSTED!

**Hey guys, guess what? I'M NOT DEAD! Haha, I haven't posted in AGES and I'm super sorry! I posted a one-shot before this so if some of you could review and send me some feedback. This story is all typed up and finished on my computer. There are 15 chapters and an epilogue...after that, I think I'll do a few Rose and Scorpius one-shots and definitely another James and Elizabeth story (even though Elizabeth isn't real). I honestly really love that couple...lol, anyway, please enjoy this chapter and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send me some feedback by hitting that review button.**

**~TCW**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Busted!**

**Written By: TheChannyWizard**

* * *

_Best friends forever, huh?_ Elizabeth thought to herself as she mixed in the ingredients. It was 3 months into the project and they were still missing some ingredients, but at least it was progress. She had been thinking about how she and James had first met...life was so simple back then. No problems, no fights, and Elizabeth just wanted to be back in those times again.

"Elizabeth? You ok?" Rose asked, concern written all over her flawless face. Elizabeth absentmindedly nodded. She was far too concerned and absorbed in her thoughts to actually pay attention to what Rose was saying. She just missed James so much! Elizabeth felt her heart constricting with the mere thought of him. Oh how she would have loved to go to Hogsmeade with him! And don't forget the Yule Ball!

In reality, Elizabeth was so deep in thought that when she walked out, she didn't even see Jason and bumped smack into him.

"OMG! I'm so sorry Jason!" Elizabeth cried. She grabbed his books at the same time he grabbed the book and Elizabeth didn't feel the sparks she had once felt. Jason looked at her confusedly.

"Erm...did you feel anything?" Jason asked, obviously referring to the sparks. Elizabeth looked at him sadly and felt her heart break a second time. She had fallen in love with Jason, but knew, deep in her heart, that he wasn't the one that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"I h-have to go," Elizabeth shakily whispered and she ran away. Why did it always happen to her? Elizabeth went into the bathroom and started to cut herself. She closed her eyes and savored the pain. Why did everyone she ever loved have to go and break her heart? Why couldn't her life turn out to be good for once? Oh my God, she hated her life so much. Why, why, WHY?

"ELIZABETH? WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" a voice shrieked and Elizabeth gasped as she opened her eyes and saw a horrified and furious Rose Weasley looking back at her through the mirror.

"I-um, well...you see, I-just-" Elizabeth stuttered as she was caught red-handed. In her hand was her little savior, the knife, and her sleeves were pushed up, revealing the hundreds of cuts she had ever made on her skin.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Elizabeth cringed as Rose continued her tirade. Her eyes started to water up and her lip began to tremble.

"EVERYTHING IS WRONG WITH ME! MY LIFE IS AN UTTER MESS! THE BOY I LOVE IS UNDER SOME DAMN LOVE POTION THAT TAKES 6 MONTHS JUST TO REMOVE! I MEAN, WHO KNOWS HOW MUCH DAMAGE IT'S ALREADY DONE TO HIM? BY THE TIME WE REMOVE IT, HE COULD POSSIBLY BE IN _LOVE_ WITH HER FOR GOOD! MY PARENTS DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME AND NEVER EVEN CAME TO SEE ME OFF ON THE FIRST DAY OF HOGWARTS! I'M _SURE_ THEY COULD CARE LESS ABOUT ME, AARON, AND SIMONE!

"MY HEART JUST GOT BROKE ALL OVER AGAIN! JASON AND I NO LONGER FEEL ANY SPARKS; ZIP, NADA, GOOSE EGGS, NOTHING! (next chapter dedication for the person who tells me the name of the book where I got it from) I'M FAT AND I'M UGLY! EVEN JAMES SAID SO! AND YOU HEARD THAT WITCH! JAMES SAID THOSE WORDS ON HIS OWN! HE DIDN'T NEED A LOVE POTION TO TELL HIM THAT! MY BROTHER IS PETRIFIED AND I'M STARTING TO THINK THAT THERE'S NO HOPE FOR HIM! A-A-and," Elizabeth's voice cracked as she fell to the floor and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Oh, you poor girl! You're being tortured like me! Now you know how it feels!" Moaning Myrtle squealed in her high-pitched voice.

Rose quieted down as she saw what Elizabeth had become. Elizabeth used to be sprightly, cheerful, and full of energy. She always looked on the bright side of things and never complained. Sure she was sarcastic and a little violent, but that's what made her Elizabeth! But instead, now Rose saw a vulnerable little girl who was letting out everything she had held in for the past 14 years. She looked at the down side of everything now, and her self confidence had gone down the drain.

"Oh, please don't cry!" Rose cried as she knelt down beside Elizabeth. "You're the prettiest girl in the 4th year! You have an amazing body and all the guys drool over you! Please don't think like that!"

Coincidentally, Al and Scorpius walked into the girls' lavatory, after hearing sobbing from Elizabeth and shouting from Rose.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on in here?" Al cried as he walked through the door. His eyes widened as he saw the knife near Elizabeth's feet. Moaning Myrtle cackled.

"I'm sure you can guess by the knife," she giggled.

"Y-you didn't try to c-commit s-suicide, did you?" Al gulped. Rose glared at him as Elizabeth cried even harder.

"I have might as well!" she sobbed. Rose rubbed her back.

"No, Al, she was not committing suicide! She was (she lowered her voice) cutting (she raised her voice back up) herself." Rose moved over so the boys could see the scars and cuts that Elizabeth had made.

"Elizabeth Katie Wood, what the BLOODY hell made you do this to yourself?" Scorpius snarled and Elizabeth cringed. Scorpius looked up in surprise. Elizabeth would never cringe at anyone's hard words.

"My life is a mess!" Elizabeth continued to sob. Her face was red and now her breaths were coming in short hitches. Suddenly, the sobbing stopped and Elizabeth fainted.

"Elizabeth!" Rose shrieked as she ran to her best friend, who was practically her sister. It took all three 3rd year students to get her limp body off the ground. Al and Scorpius ran to either side of Elizabeth and picked her up; Al lifting her up by her legs, and Scorpius lifting her by the underarms. Rose stood in front of them and opened the door.

By now, there was a huge crowd surrounding the bathroom. In the front of the crowd was Jason, James, Simone, and Pricilla, all staring. Rose gave a hard glare to James and Pricilla and smiled sympathetically to Jason and Simone.

"What happened to her?" Simone cried. Rose looked among the crowd, and then back at Elizabeth. _Oh, we'll never be able to get past all these people!_ Rose thought.

"MOVE OUT OF THEY WAY! CAN'T YOU SEE THERE'S AN INJURED STUDENT HERE? MOVE!" Rose shrieked in her high-pitched voice and everyone moved away in fear. Rose turned to Simone. "Come on, I'll tell you about it along the way,"

"Come on people; move along, there's nothing to see here!" Al shouted as people tried to get a closer look at Elizabeth.

"HEY! SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO WHEREVER YOU GUYS WERE! AL TOLD YOU THAT THERE'S NOTHING TO SEE HERE, SO MOVE YOUR FAT ASSES SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Simone screeched. This time, the crowd ran away, but some stayed to see Elizabeth.

Finally, after 10 minutes of pushing, screaming, and shoving, the five-some finally made it to the infirmary. Madame Parvati came running in.

"What happened?" she yelped as she took Elizabeth from their arms. Simone crossed her arms.

"Don't ask me, ask _them_," she huffed, jabbing her thumb in Rose's direction. Rose glared at her in return.

"Thanks for the warm intro," she snapped back. Scorpius held Rose's arms to hold her back. Rose explained the whole story to Madame Parvati as Simone got tears in her eyes.

"She did all that, but never told me?" Simone whispered. Rose's eyes softened as she held the girl.

"She didn't want to worry you," Rose murmured as Simone bawled into Rose's robes. Madame Parvati hauled Elizabeth onto a bed. A few minutes later, she came back to the waiting room.

"What's her condition?" Rose and Simone both jumped up at the same time. Madame Parvati smiled sadly.

"Well, she certainly will live, that's for sure. But it seems that her...er...unhealthy obsession made her lose a lot of blood. By any chance, do you know if she was working on something big, like any spell or anything?" Madame Parvati asked. Rose, Simone, Scorpius, and Al all looked at each other in confusion.

"Not that we know of, sorry," Rose murmured, a pensive look taking over her look as she pondered over the thought. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, from what I saw, she's been overworking herself. You guys can go in and see her." the kind nurse added, and the four children all rushed in. They found Elizabeth sitting up and playing with her wand. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey guys," she croaked; her voice sounded all crackly and sick.

"Hey Lizzie. How you feeling?" Simone wondered and went up to Elizabeth's bedside. Elizabeth nodded as to say that she was feeling better. "Hey, Lizzie?" Simone asked.

"Hmm?" Elizabeth answered back.

"Madame Parvati said you were working on something big...what is it?" Rose sharply glanced at the two sisters in fear, but Elizabeth merely smiled. She stood up and got out of bed with much effort and pulled out her wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" she muttered and suddenly, a silver lioness appeared out her wand.

"Is that what I think it is...?" Scorpius muttered, his eyes wide open.

* * *

**Yay...Elizabeth learned a new trick...James is as bitchy (forgive the language use) as ever as well as Pricilla and everyone finally learns the truth about Elizabeth...more drama coming up real soon...SO PELASE REVIEW **

**~TCW**


	10. The Surprise Kiss

**Chapter 10: The Surprise Kiss**

**Written By: TheChannyWizard

* * *

**

Elizabeth grinned. "Y-you taught yourself how to conjure a patronus?" Rose whispered incredulously. Elizabeth nodded.

"I thought it was about time. Al, your dad learned how to conjure a patronus in his third year!" Elizabeth smartly pointed out.

"You have a good point there...but I never thought it would be this beautiful!" Rose replied in awe. Elizabeth grinned but frowned when she heard footsteps. She quickly tossed her wand on the stand and jumped into bed. Just in time, because Madame Parvati stuck her head in.

"You lot better get to class..." she warned in a threatening voice. The four children waved goodbye and ran out the door to get to class.

* * *

Rose was walking down the hallway to the library (big shocker -_-) when she saw James walking down the hallway. James spotted her, hesitated, and then went to her. Rose narrowed her eyes pointedly.

"What do you want?" she snapped. James stood his ground, glaring back at her.

"What's wrong with Elizabeth?" he bluntly grunted, not even bothering to beat around the bush. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Why should I tell you? You're just going to end up hurting her again." Rose retorted and James sighed in defeat.

"I just...I don't know what I said that made her so mad..." James moaned slamming his head on his knees. Rose looked around her and bit her lip before kneeling beside James.

"Look, I'm still mad at you...but you broke her heart...and she's like a sister to me...I just can't forgive you...but I think you should go comfort her...Jason broke her heart and she fainted so she's in the hospital room..." She looked up and spotted Al and Scorpius heading down the hallway. "UGH! STOP TRYING TO GET IN ELIZABETH'S WAY! GEEZ, JUST GIVE UP!" she shouted loudly and winked at James. James gave her a small smile before she _huffed_ loudly, spun on her heel, and walked away.

* * *

James took a deep breath and walked into the hospital room where Elizabeth was reading a book. Her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was red, as well as her face. Her hair was messy, but she had never looked so beautiful to James. To him, she looked like an angel in her hospital gown.

"Knock, knock," he said, nervously laughing. Elizabeth looked up and gave him a small smile.

"Hey..." she answered, looking and feeling extremely awkward. "So uh...what's up?" she cleared her throat. James ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ok, look. I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really-"

"Get to the point James," Elizabeth interjected.

"Er, right. I'm really, _really_ sorry! For whatever I said...you know, lately, these days, my mind seems almost fuzzy and blurry and I just can't remember anything...it scares me..." James looked up and Elizabeth. "Lizzie, what's wrong with me?" And the innocence and fear was enough to get Elizabeth's heart beating like crazy. She smiled sadly.

"Nothing's wrong with you Jamey," she replied. His eyes welled up and he scrunched his face up. Elizabeth just had to laugh. "What, you've never cried before?" she giggled. James blushed heavily and looked away. Elizabeth got out from her bed and stood beside him on his chair.

"I'm really scared...I-I just feel like something's controlling me, and I just want to get rid of it!" he said. He shook his head and laughed, not from something funny, but just to ease the awkwardness surrounding the two teenagers. He wiped his tears.

"You must think I'm a wussy," he laughed and continued to wipe his tears. Elizabeth leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You're one of the bravest guys I know Jamey," she said, her eyes completely honest. He reached for her hand and squeezed it. Now the silence felt natural, like there was nothing to say, but they were just enjoying each other's company.

"You know I'm sorry right?" James asked, breaking the comfortable silence. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"We just went over this 5 minutes ago," she lifted her head up while snorting, her face completely playful. James lightly punched her.

"Ya know what I mean! I mean...do you forgive me?" he asked in a small voice. Elizabeth leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"Of course I do...it's just that..." she trailed off, tears welling up in her eyes. James' eyes widened and he hugged Elizabeth.

"What is it? Tell me, was it Jason?" he asked, scowling at the name. "I never liked that guy," Elizabeth sniffled.

"Well, yes...partially...but it was something _you_ said..." she squeaked. James looked at her.

"What did I say?" he asked. Elizabeth looked up at him, her eyes still red.

"You...you..." she hesitated. James was getting impatient.

"What? What did I say?" he desperately cried, his eyes filling up with tears again.

"You called me an ugly good-for-nothing slut, who has no friends...and that no guy would ever date me because they would think I'm a guy," she replied in a small voice as the tears began to fall down, cascading onto her gown. James' heart broke as he heard those hurtful things that he would never say to her.

"No...I-I would never say that..." James murmured, his head spinning. He looked at Elizabeth and suddenly remembered the day he saw her crying as Rose comforted her (chapter 5). "I-I-" he paused and swallowed. "I would have never said that!" he said, and James actually started to cry a little. Elizabeth stood up, her hands on her hips.

"How do I know you're not lying?" she countered.

"I would never lie to you!" James retorted, also standing up.

"Look, Jason broke my heart already, and I don't want it broken again."

"Elizabeth, you've got to believe me! I would never ever, _ever_ hurt you! You're my best friend!" James desperately cried. He was trying so hard just to persuade her.

"James...how can I trust you?" Elizabeth sobbed. James' face became angry. He took a menacing step towards her. Elizabeth took a shaky step back.

"I _do_ care! I'm going to show you how much I care for you!" James thundered, and then his face softened as he caressed her face with gentle hands and crashed his lips to hers. Elizabeth stood stiff then relaxed into it.

Elizabeth and James' lips were in perfect synchronization. They pulled away for air and then without thinking, almost like instinct, they started to kiss again. This time, it was more intense. James begged for entrance with his tongue and Elizabeth happily obliged. Somewhere in her head, her mind was screaming _ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod_ but she ignored it and just kept on kissing James. By now, his fingers were running through her hair and her arms were around his neck.

Suddenly, the door opened and Elizabeth and James sprang apart to see Al, Scorpius, and Roses' shocked faces. Her face turned red and the three 3rd year students quickly ran out. Elizabeth turned to James, who was also red in the face.

"That was..." she began.

"Wow..." James finished her sentence. They looked at each other again. It felt like a century had gone by before they talked.

"So...uh...where do we go from here?" James asked. Elizabeth looked up at him with a pained look apparent on her flawless visage.

"James...you have a girlfriend...and I know you're completely in love with her. This..._us_," she corrected herself whilst waving her hands around. "_We_ just can't happen...I'm sorry James...but I think you should leave," she finally managed to utter. James took hesitant step towards her.

"Lizzie..." he called, reaching for her hand.

"James I really think you need to leave," Elizabeth interjected in a strained voice. Her heart was shattering every moment and she felt like she just couldn't take it. "JUST GET OUT!" she shrieked and James ran out. But Elizabeth could have sworn that she had seen a tear or two.

* * *

**now how do you like that for a twist? RxR please :)**

**~TCW**


	11. Into The Chamber of Secrets

**huzzah! I'm back :) I'm gonna try to update all my stories...blahh...hehe anyways...this is kindda fluffy on James' part...I personally love love LOVE this chapter...but I think that chapter 14 is my favorite :D anyways...ENJOY**

**~TCW

* * *

****Chapter 11: Into the Chamber of Secrets**

**Written By: TheChannyWizard**

"It's finally done!" Elizabeth triumphantly cried and Scorpius whooped while spinning Rose around in his arms as Al pumped his fist in the air. Elizabeth wiped off all the beady sweat and glanced at Rose and Scorpius. With a pang in her heart, she immediately thought of James. "Ok you guys...here's how it's going down. Rose and I will go down to the chambers. Meanwhile, Scorp, you and Al get James to drink the anti-love potion. Al looked down.

"Elizabeth..." he whispered. Elizabeth smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Good luck...little brother," she whispered, hugging him. Scorpius kissed Rose and they hugged and broke apart. Elizabeth hugged Scorpius and then turned around. "Ready?" she questioned in a shaky breath. "And...BREAK!" And with that, the 4 students broke apart, each heading towards their assigned destination.

* * *

Scorpius and Al raced through the corridors, Al's hands grasped firmly on the flask. Scorpius was running until he saw the Gryffindor Fat Lady Portrait. "Damn it!" he spat. "We forgot one little detail..."

"Password?" the Fat Lady inquired.

"Hippogriff" a voice said and Al breathed in relief.

"Thank god, Lily. You saved us,"

"No problem, you looking for James?" Lily asked, grimacing slightly at the name. Al nodded and she sighed, leading them towards James' room. Lily knocked on the door. "James?" she called in an extremely sweet voice. James opened the door with a _huff_.

"What do you want?" he snapped and looked back. "I was in the middle of something," he added.

"Yea, we could tell," Al spoke up whilst rolling his eyes. "You're wearing lipstick and you have little red stains all over your face and neck." James' eyes widened and he quickly wiped it away. Scorpius, being the brainiest here, had a little trick up his sleeve.

"James, you must be real thirsty, you know...after that session..." he started.

"Yea...I guess," James replied.

"Ok, I have this new drink that I want you to try out. Lily, get me a cup." he told Lily in a sly voice. She cocked her brow but said nothing more and obliged. 2 minutes later, she returned with a cup. Scorpius turned around and nodded to Al, who understood, and handed him the flask full of the potion. Scorpius poured the potion into the cup. He turned and handed it to James.

"It looks kind of disgusting..." James said in a wary voice.

"Trust me, it's _much_ better than what it seems," Scorpius prodded and James seemed to nod thoughtfully. Finally he grabbed the cup and chugged it. Scorpius and Al eagerly watched as the once fogged up eyes once again turned into shining pools of brown.

"Jamey-kins!" Pricilla called and James looked confused.

"Why are you calling me Jamey-kins?" he asked and Pricilla looked shocked.

"I call you Jamey-kins all the time! Unless..." she trailed off, her eyes widening. Scorpius smirked.

"That's right. The spell's broken." and with that said, everyone started to cheer. Pricilla still looked flabbergasted as she was ushered out of the Gryffindor Common Room. James looked around and smiled until he realized that something was missing.

"Where's Elizabeth?"

* * *

Elizabeth and Rose took deep breaths as they made their way down to the girl's lavatory where the chamber was located. Hearts pounding, the two girls stayed there for a moment, observing their surroundings. All was quiet, not a sound emitting from the dim hallway. The only light coming from the hallway was the three quarters moon.

"You ready Lizzie?" Rose squeaked, her eyes bug-eye-wide and her smile small and grim.

"Never have, never will. Come on," Elizabeth sighed, snatching her wand out. Rose pulled hers out as well and the two girls opened the door slightly. A ghoulish laugh echoed through the stalls and Elizabeth felt the hairs on the back of her neck standing up.

"Now what? How in the world are we supposed to open the chamber?" Rose demanded, hands on hips. Elizabeth smirked.

"Like this..." she said. "_Open_" she said, in the best Parseltongue voice. The sinks shifted and created a little hole; the entrance to the chamber.

"Well...see you at the bottom," Rose mock saluted and jumped down. Elizabeth shook her head then jumped down.

* * *

"Er...um..." Al muttered, shuffling his feet. James' eyes were flashing and he looked furious.

"Well? Where is she?" he snapped, looking at the two boys' guilty faces. Scorpius bit his lip.

"If I told you that she was with Rose in the Chamber of Secrets, what would you do?" he meekly replied.

James was speechless, turning redder with anger every second. "She's in the _CHAMBER OF SECRETS_?" he screeched, and luckily no one else was in the common room. Al laughed nervously.

"Uh...yes?"

* * *

"Whoa...this place is creepy," Elizabeth whispered. She was looking at _the_ Chamber of Secrets, the one where James' mother was saved. There was no sound and the Chamber felt like a ghost town.

"Come on, let's keep going," Rose murmured whilst tugging on Elizabeth's sleeve. Elizabeth nodded and the two walked on.

"So...you figured out our plan haven't you?" a flint hard voice sneered. Rose jumped and latched onto Elizabeth, who stood her ground.

"Marcus," she spat. "Come to try to kill more people have you?" she held her wand out in front of her. "Come on, show me your worst," she added, smirking. A slithering suddenly echoed through the concrete walls.

Rose whimpered. "Elizabeth, what are we going to do? The basilisk is coming!" Elizabeth returned her glance.

"Rose, you're extremely brilliant, you can do it. Remember; try stabbing it with something sharp."

"Avada Kadavra!" Marcus shouted and Elizabeth grabbed Rose and dove to the floor.

"Rose, you've _got_ to stop the monster! I'll try to keep Marcus busy, but I can't do it for long." Rose nodded then started to scour the place for a sharp object.

"Hey you, what are you doing?" Marcus snarled then started to go after Rose. _Oh no you don't,_ Elizabeth thought.

"Vinus Trapus!" she shouted and vines spurted out of her wand and tangled and wound around Marcus's feet, making him trip and fall. Marcus looked at her with pure hatred.

"Oh, you think you can beat me so easily?" he thundered. "Just you wait..." he muttered. Elizabeth looked around in confusion. She heard the slithering and hissing get closer and closer.

"Bring it on. I'm not afraid of a bloody Slytherin like you." Elizabeth sneered, holding her wand at her chest.

"AVADA KADAVRA" he bellowed, a green light flowing out of his wand.

"EXPILARMUS" she countered and the wand flew out of his hand. Marcus dove for it and caught it.

"CRUCIO!" he cried and it caught Elizabeth. She began to twitch and shake, and her screams of terror were drowned out by Marcus's evil laughter. Marcus evilly smiled.

"Oh, and FYI, this is _just_ the beginning,"

* * *

"How the bloody hell could you let her go there? And with Rose too?" James whispered in a murderous voice. Scorpius stood up, looking defiant.

"It was part of a plan! We all agreed, knowing the risks."

James looked down whilst running his hand through his hair. He looked up a minute later. "I'm sorry...it's just that..." James began, tears welling up in his eyes. Lily, who had been watching the whole conversation quietly, took a step towards James.

"What?" she asked gently. James looked down again.

"I love her too much and I don't want to lose her," James muttered and broke down. Scorpius and Al looked at each other, triumph written all over their faces as Lily stroked James' hair.

James looked up, the tears still streaming down his face. "That's it. It's final; I'm going down there to rescue her.

* * *

**OMGGG! I HAVE TO MAKE FAN ART FOR THIS...if any of you are like...art fanatics and can draw online...can someone draw a cover for me? pm for details...love you all to DEATH**

**~TCW**


	12. Sacrifice

**HURRAY! I FINALLY UPDATED! well...i kindda had these chapters written out...but apparenty people wouldn't review xD ah, no matter :D **

**~TCW**

**Chapter 12: Sacrifice**

**Written By: TheChannyWizard**

* * *

"You're going to _what_?" Lily shrieked. James had a defiant look on his face.

"If what you told me was true, then surely you must realize that it's impossible for 2 people to defeat the basilisk?" James replied.

"Your father did..." Scorpius muttered and James glared at him.

"That's not the point. Look, no matter what you say, I'm not going to give up.

"But-" Al stuttered.

"But nothing," James replied, walking away.

* * *

Elizabeth was bruised, beaten, and bloody. She was losing so much blood that she began to feel dizzy. Rose's screams weren't doing her any good either. Marcus' evil laughs make her ears ring. The basilisk had finally arrived and Rose was running for her life. Elizabeth knew that her chances of surviving were slim. Yet, she stood tall and proud, like a true Gryffindor. "Bring it on, Jr." she smirked. Marcus looked infuriated, but suddenly, he grinned.

"Here comes the grand finale!" Marcus sneered. There was an eerie silence then suddenly, there was a growl. Elizabeth's heart stopped and she started to shake. There was a howl and suddenly, a werewolf snarled and sprang at her.

Rose closed her eyes as she ran away from the basilisk. What on _earth_ could she use to kill this giant beast? Everything seemed hopeless until she heard a voice.

"Marcus, stop this at once!" No...it couldn't be! The voice belonged to...PRICILLA? Sure enough, the Slytherin girl with sandy blonde hair was running down the chamber.

"Pricilla, what do you think you're doing here?" Marcus bellowed. Rose was bewildered when she saw Elizabeth running away from something, but she turned her attention back onto the two Slytherin students.

"Marcus, you _have_ to stop this at once! Someone has told all the teachers and they're coming here at this moment!" Pricilla sobbed, tears streaming down her face.

"No! We've worked too hard on this plan for it to be ruined!" Marcus screamed, then his face turned a ghostly white. "Pricilla, WATCH OUT!" he roared. Pricilla turned around, which was a huge mistake. Pricilla looked at the beast directly in its eyes and within a matter of seconds, she collapsed, dead, onto the floor.

James was running down the corridor to the girls' lavatory. He had a gut feeling that Elizabeth was in danger. His heart was pounding and he felt the adrenaline rush through his veins. He skidded to a stop when he reached the lavatory and yanked the door open.

The Chamber, thankfully, was still open and James felt a little bit of the weight sliding down his shoulders. He somberly looked down in despair when he saw the dark, black tunnel. James then heard a scream and with a jolt, he realized it was Elizabeth's. James started to panic. Trusting himself (and after checking he had his wand with him), he made a cross over his heart then jumped down (a/n: I'm not, in any way, promoting religion :D) into the seemingly never ending tunnel.

* * *

Elizabeth backed away as the werewolf inched closer to her. She could practically feel it breathing down her neck. She shot a random spell at it and the werewolf stood paralyzed for a mere few seconds, which was enough for Elizabeth to move farther away. Unfortunately, the werewolf broke free of the spell and sprang at her once more. She tried to run away, but the wolf's claws caught her hair and she shrieked as she felt a chunk come out. She tripped and fell to the ground, allowing the werewolf to pin Elizabeth down. The werewolf howled, then it seemed to smirk as it slashed its claws on her neck and over her robes. Elizabeth screamed once again. The werewolf leaned closer to her and she felt a little bit of slobber drop onto her ripped robes.

"Petrificus Totalus!" a feint, but familiar voice cried, but not before an excruciating pain entered her body as everything went black.

* * *

"Elizabeth?" a voice called to her softly. Was she in heaven? Were the angels calling to her? She turned around and saw her deceased grandmother.

"G-grandma?" Elizabeth whispered, dazed with shock. Her grandmother came to her and hugged her tight. She practically looked 20 years younger.

"Oh, my Lizzie-bear I've missed you so much! What a fine young lady you've become, and oh, you've grown so much!" Elizabeth shakily laughed. "Oh my, honey, you know why I'm here, don't you?"

"You're here to take me to heaven?" Elizabeth questioned sadly.

"Well...I'm here to give you a choice. You can either give up life to come to heaven to live with me and the rest of your dead family members or you can return back to Earth...but live with an incurable condition."

Elizabeth understood immediately. She knew that if she chose heaven, she could watch over everyone and have a nice life with all her family members. But it would hurt her too much to leave James, Rose, Scorpius, Al, her living family, and all of her other friends. On the other hand, if she returned to Earth, then she would never be treated normally. She would never get to live a normal Hogwarts Wizard life. Elizabeth thought of Al, Scorpius, Lily...and most importantly James. Who knew what would happen if she was gone from his life? Would he get crazy and try to kill himself too? After pondering for quite a while, Elizabeth made her choice. She walked over to her Grandma.

"Oh, Granny, you don't know how much I want to be with you..." she sighed, her emotions getting the best of her. "But I have so many people waiting for me...and...I'm in love with someone...and I can't just leave him. Please forgive me, Granny. Maybe someday we can be together," Elizabeth looked down, tears forming in her eyes. She looked up to see her Grandmother smiling.

"I'm so proud of you Elizabeth. You'll grow up to be a fine young lady. Ready to go back?" she asked and Elizabeth nodded. "Oh, and Elizabeth, dear?" Elizabeth looked at her grandmother. "I hope this boy is cute," she winked and Elizabeth laughed.

"He is Grandma...honest," Elizabeth replied with a final hug. Elizabeth seemed to fall and pain started to take over her whole body.

* * *

**review for cute puppies and yummy chocolate chip cookies? VVVVVVVVVV**


	13. Jalizabeth At Last!

**so this chapter is dedicated to one of my most dedicated and awesome-est readers ever, RoseAmongstThorns :) she's reviewed practically every one of my chapters and she's even doing a HUGE favor for me :) I owe her so much, so this is for you!**

**visit my blog: http: / / thechannywizard .blogspot . com/  
**

**type that in without any spaces...ff is being a bitch and won't let me put in links :(  
**

**~TCW**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Jalizabeth at Last**

**Written By: TheChannyWizard**

* * *

"S-she's moving!" a shaky voice said. Elizabeth groaned and fluttered her eyelashes, blinking a few times. "OH MY GOD, SHE'S ALIVE!" the voice, which she now recognized as Rose's, yelped and there was a rush of movement. Then it felt like a car just rammed and fell on top of her because she groaned and tried to squirm away.

"My baby, oh my god, my baby! You're alive," a voice sobbed, and Elizabeth felt her whole body warm when she saw her mother hugging her.

"Don't worry about me mum..." Elizabeth murmured, nuzzling her affectionately. She heard a throaty laugh and saw her father.

"Don't worry, you say? How can we not? You're-"Oliver began, but cut off when he saw the warning look on Elizabeth's face. "You're all battered and bruised," he hugged her, and Elizabeth felt a few tears on her robes. Katie looked up, and saw the rest of Elizabeth's friends looking hesitantly at them.

"Oliver, let's go. I want to go see how Hogwarts has changed," she smiled innocently, winking at Elizabeth, who grinned in return.

"But I-" Oliver began, but was cut off once Katie started to drag him away.

"Bye, sweetie, we'll drop by later." And with that, her parents left. Then came the stampede of children.

"Elizabeth!" "Lizzie-Bear," "Liz!" "Lizzie!" A thousand voices seemed to come hurtling towards her.

"Guys, guys, calm down!" Elizabeth weakly laughed. Rose was the first one to reach her.

"Oh, Lizzie, are you ok?" Rose squealed anxiously, checking her body for scars. Elizabeth pointed to her face, where an apparent scar lied.

"Don't try to avoid it Rose, I'm not ashamed," Elizabeth quietly said, and Rose blushed.

"I'm sorry..." Rose murmured. Elizabeth tried to imagine what she looked like to other people. She reached for her purse (which she knew her mother brought) and found a compact mirror. She opened it and looked at her reflection.

"I like it..." Elizabeth murmured. Across her face, was a slash where the werewolf had scratched her. "You know, it adds character...it tells a heroic story," Elizabeth continued. Ugh, of course she hated it...who wouldn't? But she wouldn't hound her worries on the younger children. Besides, with a bit of foundation, the scar would barely be noticeable.

"Aw, Lizzie," Rose cooed, ruffling her hair. And with that, Rose left. Scorpius was next.

"You ok?" he bluntly asked. That was one thing she absolutely loved about Scorpius. Sweet, but still blunt.

"I'm a bit sore, but hey, I'll be fine," Elizabeth croaked. Scorpius reached over to the stand and brought her a glass of water. "Thanks," she replied, happily accepting the water. She gulped a bit of it down, and the cup automatically refilled.

"So...what happened down there?" Elizabeth asked quietly, and Scorpius stiffened.

"Er...let's just say that the basilisk was killed and that you took a mighty fall." Elizabeth nodded.

"Well, I figured that...I guess what I'm really trying to say is, what happened to Pricilla?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, she pretty much sacrificed herself to the basilisk, according to Rose. Says it gave her enough time to find a stalagmite and stab the basilisk." Scorpius replied quietly.

"Oh my god..." Elizabeth breathed. "What about Marcus?" she asked.

"Marcus went to Azkaban...that idiot, even _after_ Pricilla said to stop it..." he snorted. Elizabeth smiled.

"Let's just hope he stays there..." she laughed, half serious half joking. Scorpius gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You know, I totally consider you a sister," he murmured and Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"Same here...see you later..._Scorpy_," she giggled, and Scorpius rolled his eyes but waved back and left. Next came Al, and then Lily.

"Darn, I wasn't even part of the action..." she replied sourly. Elizabeth patted her head, with her bloody hands. She basically had dry blood on almost every visible inch on her body.

"Nah, don't worry about it. You'll have plenty more adventures in the next seven years," Elizabeth replied. Though she knew that she didn't want any more after this. This one adventure was enough for her.

"You sure?" Lily pouted and Elizabeth had to laugh.

"Definitely Lil," Elizabeth replied. Elizabeth spotted Aaron and Simone and turned back to Lily. "Hey, do you mind if I speak to the twins alone?" Elizabeth asked, and Lily nodded.

"Sure, take all the time you need." Lily replied and left.

* * *

James was in pure shock. He had thought Elizabeth had almost died. She had lay there, crumpled, covered, _surrounded_ by a pool of blood. The werewolf had fell down once he had screamed 'petrificus totalus' but he had thought he was too late. God, how he loved that girl. James swore, he almost had a heart attack when he saw her lying there with her head rolled over to the side. James had run to her side, and had refused to let her go when the teachers had come to the rescue.

Elizabeth was James' everything. She was his life, his soul, and though he sounded cheesy, it was all true. James had no idea what he would have done if he had learned that Elizabeth was dead. He probably would have gone crazy and either kill someone or himself. Thank god she didn't die...James suddenly saw Aaron and Simone come out of the room looking grim and exhausted. James couldn't blame them. They had to see their older sister, who was practically like their mother, in this condition.

"Can I go in?" James asked, after staring at the twins. Simone, who seemed a whole 5 years older, nodded.

"Sure, but just be careful...she's a bit...edgy," Simone replied carefully and guardedly. James raised his eyebrow but said nothing. He got up silently and walked in. His heart almost stopped. His love, his life, his best friend, his _beauty_ sat there, looking at herself in the mirror. She had gashes and scars running all over her body; some from the time she cut herself and some from the previous night. But there was one giant scar running across her face. James stared at it, not thinking it was ugly, but was heroic. Not to mention some of the dry blood all over her robes and body; it was a sickening sight.

"Elizabeth?" James whispered, afraid to break the golden silence. Elizabeth looked up, her face contorted into pain, yet she still tried to smile. James walked over to her bed and sat on it, extremely close to her. He could feel the sparks running up and down his body which gave him the chills, but he loved it. He knelt down and planted a kiss on her forehead. Elizabeth blushed, which meant a lot, since no one could make Elizabeth blush. Elizabeth held the shaky smile, her lower lip trembling just a little bit.

"What's up James?" she whispered, playing with her hair. James pushed a strand away and tucked it behind her ear.

"You don't have to keep smiling for me," he whispered in her ear. He saw her face loosening up and her lip trembling more violently. "Let it out," he smiled, holding her in his arms and instantly loving the feeling. It had been ages since he had done that. Elizabeth started to cry, and James held her tighter. He pet her hair and whispered soothing words to her. Elizabeth calmed down after a while. James looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, still holding her in his arms.

"Nothing's wrong Jamey..." she trailed off, her right eye twitching and her fingers started to play with her hair.

"You're lying to me Elizabeth Katie," James said in a warning tone. Elizabeth sighed.

"I'm ugly..." she bluntly stated, and James looked at her wide-eyed.

"That's the stupidest most ridiculous thing you've ever said in the past 4 years that I've known you!" he exhaled. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Look at me! I'm a living, walking nightmare. Look at my face! It's horrible!" she sniffled, looking down. James lifted her chin up with his finger.

"Elizabeth Katie Wood, you are the most beautiful, amazing, cheerful, go-lucky girl I have ever met. There is _no one_ like that. So what if you've got that scar? It'll go away eventually." James whispered, his breath consuming her brain and his wonderful cologne taking over almost every sense she had.

"I-I-a little foundation could hide it..." she managed to stutter and James chuckled.

"See, there we go! That's the Elizabeth I know and love." James laughed and Elizabeth looked up wide-eyed.

"Love?" she breathed, like it was a forbidden word. James nodded.

"Love," And with that, he leaned forward and kissed her. She sighed in contentment and she kissed back. It was long, sweet, romantic; everything a girl could hope and want in a kiss. The two finally pulled away, but let their foreheads touch.

"I love you James Sirius Potter. Go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"I love you too Elizabeth Katie Wood," James breathed back and smiled. "And sure," He promised and sealed it with a kiss. The two were so busy, that they didn't hear the squealing coming from the other side of the door.

* * *

**blahhhhh! review for the corny ending and cyber cookies! VVVVVVVV**


	14. Elizabeth's Dark Secret

**Happy New Years Harry Potter freaks ;) hahaha here is the next chapter. i thought i'd be nice since New Years is coming up :) The action is starting to die down. One more chapter till I'm done with the story and I can post Roses and Thorns. I'll probably just post the next chapter and just finish this story up...hahahah :) I promise you guys are going to enjoy Roses and Thorns!  
**

**~TCW

* * *

Chapter 14: Elizabeth's Dark Secret**

**Written By: TheChannyWizard

* * *

**

"Are you ready for the Yule Ball?" Rose called to Elizabeth. Rose was super excited to see Elizabeth's dress for the Ball. It had been a few weeks since the incident, a few weeks since James and Elizabeth got together, and a few weeks since Al had begun looking for his 'soul mate'. Since almost everyone he knew was getting together and hooking up, Al was determined to find the girl of his dreams. Though every so often, he was pulled back to Shannon Crawley.

Elizabeth took a final look at herself in the mirror. Her silky black hair was beautifully crimped and she let it cascade over her shoulders. She had 5 coats of foundation everywhere on her body so she could try to hide the scars. Elizabeth had on extremely light lilac eye shadow that matched her dress (picture on profile). Her lips were a beautiful cherry blossom pink and her nails professionally painted French manicure. On her feet were 3 inch heels. Rose had tears in her eyes, seeing her sister living her fairytale. She practically looked like a princess, not to mention she was the date of one of the contestants!

After all the drama ended, they learned that James was indeed one of the contestants, much to Professor Longbottom's dismay. But she had decided to accept it since she knew that he had taken after his father and was very advanced for this stage of magic. Rose could feel a smile tugging at her lips as she thought about how all the girls would stare in jealousy at Elizabeth. She turned towards the black haired fairy tale princess.

"You look _gorgeous_," Rose squealed happily. "Oh my god, I'm so happy for you two! You haven't been this happy in ages!" Rose smiled teasingly.

"Well, what do you expect? James is perfect and a very good kisser for that matter-" Elizabeth retorted.

"La, la, la, la, I don't want to hear it!" Rose squealed immaturely. Elizabeth laughed and twirled.

"Do you think he'll like it? I mean...I'm going to tell him...today..." she bit her lip, all the joking in her eyes vanished.

"Of course he will! James loves you for who _you_ are, not what that UGH did to you!" Rose stomped her foot in denial and Elizabeth sighed, doubt still etched on her face. She walked over to the window and paled.

"Tonight's a full moon," she whispered. Rose groaned and grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the window. Elizabeth whined a whine that sounded like an upset puppy. "He's here!" Elizabeth panicked. Rose's eyebrows rose as a minute later, there was a knock on the door.

"James, HI!" Rose giggled and James gasped as a hand covered his eyes. James heard a faint growl.

"Is there a dog in here?" he asked.

"Introducing...Elizabeth Katie Wood!" Rose dramatically announced (while skillfully avoiding the question) and James was suddenly breathless. In front of him stood a black haired angel in the form of a princess. She was...beautiful. There was no other way to describe her.

"You look...wow..." he trailed off breathlessly. Elizabeth giggled.

"You like?" she twirled. Rose scoffed.

"Of course he loves it! Now GO!" she huffed as she pushed them out the door.

* * *

"Tonight was amazing," Elizabeth breathed, her hand entwining into James'. They were standing outside the garden (the place where Harry and Ginny walk in the 6th book?) after the dance was done. Elizabeth's head automatically nestled into the crook of her shoulder. James kissed her hair.

"But there's something on your mind?" he guessed and Elizabeth nodded.

"How'd you know?" she whispered.

"I'm not only your boyfriend but I've been you're best friend for a little more than 3 years. I'm bound to know a lot about you," James smiled. "Besides, I'm a very talented, handsome, and intelligent man," James flashed his award-winning smile. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"You forgot modest," she giggled. "But anyways...you know what happened a few weeks ago?" she began timidly as James stiffened. She knew he was always touchy on this topic. James nodded.

"Yeah, of course...how could I forget?"

"Well-" Elizabeth cut off as a rabbit hopped over to them. Suddenly, 2 ears popped out of her head. In the blink of an eye, a beautiful silver wolf stood where Elizabeth was just a second ago. It barked and chased after the rabbit. James stood frozen at his spot as he watched the wolf. Of course; this was Elizabeth, this was what was bothering her for the last few weeks. Elizabeth- wolf came bounding back and put her head down in shame.

In another blink of the eye, she was a human again, in her beautiful gown. Tears sprang to her eyes and her face became red with embarrassment. She turned to run away before James grabbed her wrists and kissed her. Tears escaped from her eyes as they pulled away. James wiped them away with his thumbs, caressing her face in the process. Elizabeth was openly crying, something she was not afraid to do anymore.

"How?" she lamented through her tears. "How can you love me, with what I am?" James lightly stroked her cheek.

"Because...I don't care what you are...and besides...the teachers told me something was off about you, so I was expecting some big revelation," he smiled gently, his eyes full of love. Elizabeth choked and giggled through her tears. She gently kissed his cheek, enveloping him in a hug.

"I can always count on you to make me smile," she whispered. James laughed his throaty laugh, something she would never get tired of. It made her heart pound and it made it feel like a thousand gnomes were jumping in her stomach. Elizabeth looked up, her arms still wrapped around James' neck. "You know it always won't be like this? It only happens during full moons. That's when I can't control transformation. I'm only half, so I would only sprout ears and a tail. But Professor Romania said that being a wolf animagus, would definitely make this whole transition easier," Elizabeth explained. James grabbed her hand.

"You know I don't care about that stuff...and I was planning to ask to become an animagus anyway..." James trailed off, blushing. "My grandfather used to be called Prongs, according to my dad...I wanted to be just like my Granddad but now I want to be something when you get out of control," James blurted out, then blushed heavily, which was apparent, even in the dark. Elizabeth grinned broadly.

"You're so sweet...I know you would have done that even if we weren't together," Elizabeth smiled. Her face seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"So...what else happens on full moon nights?" James asked, looking up at the giant cheese-like ball in the sky.

"Well...all my senses are enhanced. Essentially, I'm like a full wolf on full moon lights. But either way, all my senses are already enhanced. For example, I can hear and smell Rose and Lily rustling in the bushes." Elizabeth laughed loudly and the two girls came out with their hands up in the air.

"Man, it's never easy to spy on you two..." Lily trailed off, pouting. James glared at her and Rose. "Ahem...I mean...it's not like we've done it before," Lily stuttered and Rose slapped her forehead.

"You're so useless Lil," Rose laughed. James and Elizabeth looked at each other and nodded.

"Rosie, you better get out of here before it's past your bed time, or else your mother will be getting a strongly worded letter from her nephew and me. Oh and Lily? If you don't want Jessie Bulwarks to know that you fancy him, I suggest you leave me and your brother alone," Elizabeth smirked and Lily's eyes widened as she saw James' purple face.

"She...likes..._WHO_?" he snarled and Lily ran away screaming before James could lecture her. Elizabeth grabbed his arm.

"Jamey, calm down!" Elizabeth whined in between laughs. James frowned and crossed his arms. His eyes seemed mischievous and he seemed to contemplate something before leaning down and capturing Elizabeth's lips. A few short seconds, they pulled away.

"There, now I'm calmed down," James smirked and Elizabeth rolled her eyes. But that smirk didn't last long since he was distracted by a certain someone's lips.

* * *

**12/31/10: well yea! next chapter coming up...i got distracted on this one, and i sort of lost interest so please don't hate me if it's bad xD**

**~TCW**


	15. The Party and Corny Happy Ending

**Like I said...I'm done with this story. I'm trying to focus on Roses and Thorns so please enjoy this story :) yayyyy what a great end to 2010 than to finish one of my most popular stories? hahaha :) HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE**

**~TCW  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Party and a Corny Happy Ending  
**

**Written By: TheChannyWizard**

* * *

"Lizzie...Lizzie...ugh, I give up..." a dejected Rose grumbled. Ever since Elizabeth and James started dating (which was a little more than 3 months ago), they had been the stereotypical lovey-dovey couple. Well, not most of the time. The two knew when to be serious and when not to be. A blonde haired boy chuckled and wrapped his arms around the pouting orange haired girl.

"Calm down Rosie, we'll only interfere if it gets past PG 13," he smirked as he sneakily bit her ear. Rose squealed and someone cleared their throat. The two jumped to see a smirking Lily, a disappointed Al, and a horrified Hugo.

"Ah..." Rose stuttered and the younger children and Al laughed. Al sobered.

"Damn...I wish I had a girl to call my own..." he sighed, looking extremely disappointed. Lily patted her brother's arm.

"I know how you feel..." she consoled. Rose sighed.

"Lil, it's _obvious_ that Jessie likes you...you just have to work it out. And Al, I _know_ there's a perfect girl waiting for you; you just have to be patient," she smiled gently. Al looked down and walked away. Rose sighed and looked at Lily.

"We have _so_ got to get that boy a girlfriend," Lily groaned as Rose nodded.

* * *

Elizabeth giggled. "Jamey, stop that!" she shivered as James planted a wet kiss on her neck. The two were in the Gryffindor Common Room, where Elizabeth had comfortably seated herself on James' lap. Her head was placed on the crook of his neck while James' arms were wrapped around her petite waist. James whined.

"You're no fun Lizzie-bear," he pouted and Elizabeth turned around and laughed as she pecked his lips.

"Not another word Potter," she whispered as she kissed him again. She was about to pull away when James grabbed her and deepened the kiss. Approximately one minute later they heard throat clearing. Elizabeth broke off and blushed. James, on the other hand, looked extremely pissed about the interruption. In front of them, stood Aaron and Simone. Elizabeth smiled as she saw the healthy looking Aaron, who was now on the verge of screaming. Simone was grinning broadly and had an arm slung around her twin brother.

"Lizzie! We were gonna tell you that we were going to a small get together in the Hufflepuff dormitory!" Simone giggled at her frazzled sister's expression. Aaron nodded.

"Yup, we got invited and were going to be gone the whole night," he calmly explained. Elizabeth's expression turned stern.

"You'll be careful?" she frowned.

"Yes Elizabeth..." the twins sighed.

"You won't get drunk?" she crossed her arms.

"No Elizabeth..." the twins chorused back. It seemed like they were used to these kind of things.

"Promise me you won't do anything rash? Or do anything you might regret?" she asked and the twins sighed again.

"Elizabeth!"

"Sorry, sorry...fine, go have fun," she smiled and as soon as the twins turned and ran out, the two lovers were lip-locked again.

* * *

"An end of the year celebration at Hogsmeade?" Elizabeth questioned as James squeezed her hand that was entwined

"Come on, please?" Rose whined and Elizabeth laughed lightly.

"Fine, fine..." she sighed as she let go of James' hands. James looked at her questioningly.

"What type?"

"Semi-formal"

"How many people?"

"Around 60 people,"

"Any cute guys?"

"ELIZABETH!" James interrupted.

"Kidding, kidding...geez, can't take a joke?"

"So you coming?"

"Where are you guys going?"

"SHOPPING!" the two girls squealed and James ran away, leaving the two girls pouting.

"Damn, now we have no one to carry our bags."

An hour later, there was a knock on the door and Lily came to open it.

"Hey guys," she greeted. "Lizzie and Rosie are finishing up," Lily was obviously invited since she was a Potter. She was wearing an a blood red halter dress that ended mid thigh. Her ears bore large dangly earrings and she wore minimal makeup. Her eyes were adorned with sparkles, her hair in a high ponytail and bangles on both her wrists.

Scorpius gaped as he saw Rose come out. She was wearing an off the shoulder gray baggy shirt and silver leggings. She had black flats on, flower earrings, a large pearl necklace and a silver bracelet. Her flaming orange hair was down and bounced off her shoulders as she bounded out of the closet. She spun around in front of the mirror. "Hmm...too much? Too little?" she mused as Scorpius still gaped at her. James smirked.

"Close your mouth my dear Scorpius-" he broke off and gasped as Elizabeth came out in a white spaghetti strap and black mini skirt outfit. The skirt was fairly short, but not short enough to be called slutty. She wore a short sleeved black jean jacket that reached a little under her chest. She wore black peep toe pumps. Her bangs were clipped back. James was immediately looking at her plump red lips and her sparkling eyelashes. Her cheeks were a healthy rosy pink. She wore huge hoops and clanging bangles on her wrists. She wore a black choker on her neck. She looked in the mirror and sucked in a cheek.

"Close your mouth my dear James," Scorpius mocked but James paid no attention. He walked over to her and pulled the clips out of her hair and her bangs fell into her eyes.

"Much better," he breathed and Elizabeth smiled as she wrapped her arms around James' neck. Scorpius knew where this was heading.

"Let's get out Rose, before it turns Rated R," he chuckled nervously and the two teens ran away. Elizabeth giggled as James hungrily kissed her. She allowed him until she broke it off.

"It's getting late," she started to walk away but shivered a little as James started planting wet kisses all over her neck. "Jamey..." she moaned and he sighed.

"Alright, alright. But I can't deny that you're outfit is turnin' me on," he whispered sexily in her ear. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on lover boy, it's getting late,"

* * *

"Oh my god, I love this song!" Lily squealed as "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry came on. She grabbed Jessie Bulwork's arm and dragged him to the dance floor. James growled as he noticed the two dancing. He then noticed Rose and Scorpius in the corner laughing and sipping on some Butterbeer. James frowned.

"Man, why can't Lily be like those two?" he jabbed a thumb towards Rose and Scorpius. Elizabeth sighed.

"James, she's growing up! Honestly, calm down!" she snapped and calmed down. "Look, you can beat him up if he hurts her in any sort of way, ok?" she compromised. James still frowned. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his. "Ok?" she asked a little more firmly. James exhaled through his teeth but wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist. She broke away and grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. James sighed but followed her anyway. The next song, "Monster" by Lady GaGa came on and people flooded the dance floor.

He watched in awe as she skillfully maneuvered her way around people and was unaware that he was dancing too. Elizabeth grinned at the fact she was able to get James, the person who _refused_ to dance, to dance. Suddenly, she was surrounded by a throng of men who reached out to her and grabbed her waist. She decided to kick him with her heel and he squealed in pain. She twirled and found her way to James who was glowering at every boy in sight.

**He ate my heart  
He ate my heart  
Instead he's a monster in my bed**

**I wanna Just Dance  
But he took me home instead  
Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed  
We French kissed on a subway train  
He tore my clothes right off**

**He ate my heart then he ate my brain**

The bridge came on and Elizabeth giggled at her boyfriend. Meanwhile, Lily and Jessie had stopped dancing and had gone over to the drinks table. "So are you free this summer?" he asked and Lily almost choked on her drink. Was this it? Suddenly Miranda Summers came up.

"Hey Lily. Jess, babe, are we up for this summer?" she asked, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck. Lily raised an eyebrow as he meekly nodded and she walked away happily.

"'Jess, babe'? Really Jessie? God, I thought you were different," she snapped and walked away to dance with some other guys. Jessie looked at her, rolled his eyes, and walked away.

"H-hey Shannon," Al cleared his throat nervously. Shannon blushed and looked over to him.

"Hey Al! What brings you over here? Oh, the drinks, I mean ha-ha of course you'd be here, not because I'm here of course, but because you wanted a drink..." she trailed off, her face beet red. Al smiled along.

"Yea...I kind came for you too," he grinned and Shannon blushed. Al looked over and turned red in the face when he noticed Elizabeth slow dancing with James and giving him a thumbs up over James' shoulder. Al turned back to the waiting girl. "So uh...we're having this fancy dance...and I need a date cause the star of the party is my father, aunt, and uncle...and um...and I was wondering...if y-you wanted to come?" Al stuttered out. Shannon pecked his cheek and blushed.

"Sure. Here's my address if you need to owl me," she giggled and walked away. As soon as she was out from hearing range, Al pumped his fist in the air.

* * *

"So...how did it go?" Elizabeth smirked happily as Al choked on his drink and turned red. "Mm, good," she giggled then sauntered away. Lily appeared next to him looking dejected.

"You're so lucky," she whined and Al sighed. He had seen Lily's failed attempt at love one after the other tonight.

"Maybe you're just trying too hard? Or maybe you're just too young?" he mused but sobered as Lily glared at him. "Look, maybe you're too young. I mean, you only are a first year...wait a while. Rose and Scorpius are like soul mates as well as James and Elizabeth. You just have to find the one." he grinned and Lily gaped.

"Since when have you become so profound?" she goggled. Al smiled faintly.

"When you found the girl of your dreams, it's not hard to," he chuckled and waved as he walked towards Shannon. Lily sighed but smiled nonetheless. Someday she'd find the right guy...yeah...someday...

* * *

**er...3 cheers for corny endings? lmao :) thank you everyone who ever reviewed this story and The Hogwarts Cupid! You guys are the bestest **

**see? i even make up words for you guys! **

**~TCW  
**


	16. Author's Note! Sequel Now Up!

**So I know that a lot of you are a fan of these stories...well fret not! The experience is not over yet! If you haven't checked it out already, there's a new sequel up, Roses and Thorns. It takes place three years after this story, and mainly focuses on fourth year Lily, Simone, Lorcan Scamander, and a bit of Aaron along with fifth year Lysander Scamander, sixth year Rose, Scorpius, Al, and a bit of Shannon (Al's girlfriend), and seventh year James and Elizabeth. Even though there is a lot of Lily and Lysander, the main couple of the story, I've incorporated a lot of James and Elizabeth. **

**As I said, this story takes place three years after BHAP which means that a lot of the Weasley members have graduated, except for Rose and Hugo...but Hugo really isn't in this story. Anyway, the main idea of the story:**

**A new student named Luke Sanguisuga enters Hogwarts in his 5th year and Lily is immediately infatuated with him. Luke is the absolute romantic, but there's something strange about him. He seems to disappear in the middle of the night, and there's been an increase in the amounts of death in the Forbidden Forest. Simone, Lorcan,and especially Lysander don't trust him. Join the 4 students on the roller coaster of 4th year as jealousy, drama, and romance is thick in the air. Probably rated M for some lemon. (Lily/Lysander, OC/Lorcan, Al/OC, minor Rose/Scorpius and James/Elizabeth) **

**That was a direct summary from my blog which I'll give the link to after I finish rambling. So basically new hot guy...but he's strange. Now I'm sure some of you can already guess what's going to happen and even guess what is so strange about Luke. If you do, you can PM me and maybe win a prize...though I doubt I'm serious about that. Anyways, I think you guys should seriously check it out because a lot of people have been asking me to write a sequel, when I've been writing one all this time!**

**www. fanfiction. net/s/6662294/1/ **

**and here's my blog:**

**www. xxRoseOfDeath. blogspot. com**

**Oh, and remember, no spaces. hope you guys check it out!**

**~Deepika  
**


End file.
